Save me
by Laur-ox
Summary: Dean's been acting strangely and Sam wants to know why. But when his older brother drags him to a deserted woods in search for someone who Sam didn't know existed, he demands answers. Will Sam and Dean find this stranger? Dean/OC
1. Humanity

**Author's note: Hello! This is my first story on here and I'm actually really nervous because I really wanted to write a piece that would do Supernatural justice! Obviously I'm no professional but I've just been itching to get this one out there. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. Respect goes out to Mr Kripke!

**Chapter one - Humanity.**

"Dean, man, what do you expect to find out here?" Sam questioned his older brother as the Impala stilled in front of large, confined wooded area. Even though it was broad day light, and the sun shined down on the earth brightly, there seemed to be minimal light in the woods.

Dean didn't answer straight away. Instead, he gripped the steering wheel of his beloved car between his hands and surveyed the area. Standing between them and the woods was a shabby sign which warned people to keep away from the area. Obviously even the local gardener took heed of the sign too... everything that surrounded the sign was completely overgrown. It was a tangled mess of dead weeds and plants.

The place was overlooked by the public, abandoned. The perfect place to torture helpless people... to torture her. Dean found himself getting more and more angry as he pictured ways to extract revenge, each one more violent than the last.

"Dude," Sam repeated more firmly this time.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and finally turned to acknowledge his brother's question. "Can't you just trust me on this Sammy?" After all, it could be a lost cause. The place that he had been frantically seeking out for three years may not even be there.

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "No way Dean." He stated definitely, his mind made up, as he glanced around at their surroundings briefly. "Look, not only did I wake up to find that we were heading in the complete opposite direction of South Dakota but you also refuse to tell me why? Dean, you've been acting disconnected from reality for four days. What is so important that we're parked outside an abandoned forest?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, his brother was right; Dean had to tell him why they were where they were... he had to explain why he had been so unfocused for the past few days. "Fine," He breathed out before massaging his temples in a bid to calm himself down. "But can I explain to you on the go, we really need to get moving if we're going to get there and back by sunset."

"Where?" Sam demanded, frustrated in the fact that his brother still seemed hesitant to tell him anything. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me." And then came his child like pout, which signalled to his older brother that he really wasn't budging.

However, instead of giving in to Sam's request, Dean frowned. "You'll be waiting until I get back then," He began as he opened the car door and got out. "Because I don't have the time to waste."

Dean was on edge. He had been searching ever since that night, searching everywhere for those bastards, and each time he found some sort of lead that he could follow he was met with bitter disappointment.

As he walked towards the trunk of his car, Dean's mind began to drown in memories... memories that overwhelmed him. He was usually the sort of person to go through three or four women in every town that he went to. Dean knew he was a man whore.

But she changed that.

She drew out so many emotions within him that he didn't even know existed, she made him feel alive. He loved every inch of her, body and soul. But then he made the mistake of telling her all about the hunting world and taking her with him... he exposed her to danger, and the danger took her away from him.

Suddenly, Dean couldn't bear thinking about it for any longer. He dragged himself away from his mind before the bad feelings tore into him again. When he came back to reality, he noticed that Sam wasn't in the car anymore. Instead, he was stood beside him, with a gun in his hand.

"I'm guessing we're gonna need a gun?" Sam questioned. Yes, he desperately wanted to know what was going on in his brother's head but sitting down in the car and letting Dean go into the mysterious woods on his own was something Sam could not do. Dean seemed like he was in the mood to go into whatever he was planning to do recklessly and Sam decided that waiting to find out why they were in the middle of nowhere was better then letting Dean go through with this on his own.

"Thanks." Dean nodded softly before shaking his head. "Now, enough of the chick flick moments... let's get going."

A shrill scream echoed through the long, dark corridor, and then back again. It was followed by another, then another, each one getting more intense and loud, filled with utter desperation. The blood curdling screams were accompanied by cackling and taunting words.

It was another night of torture and pain. But this time was different... It wasn't just the usual stint of a few cuts here and there. No, he was not simply getting punished for answering back or showing emotion. He had tried to escape. They were killing this poor victim, turning him inside out... and she was made to watch.

She was sat on a wooden chair, directly in front of him. Every scream, every squealch, every plead, she heard up front. The pain that the man was experiencing radiated off of him in large waves and hit her immediately. She could barely contain herself, but she knew she had to. From the moment that she had been taken to this place, which seemed to feel like a life time ago, it was made clear that she was not to show any sign of human emotion... even though she was one.

Every time they did terrible things to her she had to bite her bottom lip and take every single ounce of pain that they inflicted upon her.

"P-please," He stammered out, looking directly into her eyes with his own glazed ones. "Help me!"

"Shut up!" The cruel, loud voice of the creature extracting the torture sounded off next to the man, cutting off the pleading instantly. Everything was silent at that moment and no one, not even the rest of the brutes that were watching, dared ruin the silence. He was unpredictable and capable of anything.

The victim took a deep breath in a bid to calm himself and then glanced back at her one last time, pleadingly. She stared at him intently and took in the scene... it was a complete blood bath. The scarlet coloured liquid stained the floor around him and the wall behind him. The creatures were hungry, their eyes starving for just a little taste, but they remained away from the scene to allow the boss to torture. After all, they were always allowed to clean up the mess after.

She finally looked back to the victim. Every thing inside of her heart wanted to desperately help him, to free him from their grasps... to free everyone. But she knew she couldn't. She was more than aware of what they did to people who put a foot out of line. Every thing in her mind told her that she had to stay sat in her chair and watch, just like they had commanded her to. She tore away from his gaze and looked down to the floor.

The desperation that had bubbled up inside of him quickly turned to anger and fury causing him to let out a bitter laugh. "You think that you should just sit there and follow their every command? They'll just kill you when all the rest of the live stock is gone and you know it!" His expression turned sad and his voice suddenly became softer. "I know that I am going to die tonight but don't you dare let your humanity die lady, because then you'd be just as bad as them-"

"Oi," The master began, effectively stopping the victim's speech. He didn't do anything to him yet. Instead, he turned on his feet and walked slowly towards her, each step loud and clear.

She kept her head down and couldn't help but flinch at the sound of the victim's last words to her. They stung every single emotion inside of her and snapped something inside of her mind. As bad as them? She couldn't be, could she? She wouldn't let herself be. They did awful things... they weren't human.

"Listen to me pet," The master's harsh tone caused her to immediately look up to him. His face was directly in front of hers and if they were any closer, then their lips would be touching. His controlling eyes stared into hers as if he was daring her to believe a word that the victim had said. She was scared. No, she was frightened about his unpredictability.

But she surprised herself. Even though he was piercing into her soul with that look, she remained confident in herself and didn't even look away once. She didn't act scared, even though inside she was shaking like a leaf.

The master let out an inhumane growl and suddenly grabbed her by the throat, pulling her up from her chair with very little effort but almost too much force. He pushed her right against the wall and a satisfied, slimey grin crossed his face when he listened to the sound of her gasping for breath.

"He's right about one thing, when all of our live stock is gone we will kill you." He whispered the words with no force whatsoever, which only made them feel so much more creepier to her. "But," He began to loosen his grip on her neck, allowing her to suck in as much air as she could. "You're so useful and so much fun to toy with." He smirked as he looked her up and down, as if he were mentally undressing her in the most savage manner possible. "Now, I want you to listen very carefully; You're going to go over to that man and you are going to prove to me that you are void of any human emotions. You're going to pick up that knife over there,"

She gulped at those words, her emotions flaring.

"And you are going to stab him in the heart. I order you to do it. If you don't, well, let's just say that we'll have some fun..."

Without so much as a warning, he dropped her to the ground and she fell into a heap. She lay there for a second and wished that she could just be absorbed by the floor and taken away. Away from this place. Except, she couldn't remember what was away from this place. It was all she knew. What if life was worse out there?

Could it really be worse than having to stab that man in the heart? She'd been told she had to do it now; it was an order. And she knew only too well what the master had in mind for fun.

"Get up." He suddenly snapped, his voice echoeing against the walls.

She immediately snapped out of her thoughts and jumped up from the spot on the floor, her mind dazed. As she walked towards the man, she didn't even realise that she was doing so. She just listened to the command over and over again in her mind as if it had been permanently enscripted.

The other creatures watched the scene eagerly. A sick thrill seemed to rush through each of them, as this was their idea of entertainment.

The victim glanced up at her when she finally reached him, his expression defeated. Being killed by a vampire was one thing but he could not bear the idea of being murdered by some one of his own species.

"Please," He begged again.

But she refused to even look him in the eye. She couldn't bear to see the hurt that she had heard in his voice, she was too ashamed of herself.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she moved her hand towards the small 'instrument' table and picked up the first knife that she could feel. It was kind of funny because even though she felt so numb inside, her senses were going crazy.

Every ragged breath that the man took cut through her like sharp needles, every laugh and snarky comment that the creatures were making made her feel sick, the glare that the master was giving her went straight through her, causing her to shiver. And as she held the knife in her hand she couldn't control herself. Her hand was wobbling so rapidly that she had to grip on to the instrument tightly with both hands to keep it from falling... to stop herself from falling.

Slowly, she raised it above her head to prepare to strike the man. But then something stilled her movements. She glanced down at the whimpering man and finally looked at him in the eyes, regretting doing so. He met her contact and she could feel the desperation, sadness and despair that was clearly going through his system. It made her feel again. It made her feel human.

She couldn't do it.

With one swift movement she moved backwards and released the knife from her grasps, letting it fall to the ground. Still, she remained staring at him and in that moment she realised that she really did not care what happened to her now because at least she could leave the world with her humanity.

And even though he was so distressed the man gave her a genuine smile. He respected her.

But the master didn't. As soon as he watched her release the knife from his hands he rushed to her angrily, and viscously grabbed her shoulder.

She felt an outburst of pain as he dug deeper into it and then heard the most revolting sound ever; a squealch.

"Do you know what?" The master growled, his eyes glazed with fire and menace. "I was disappointed at first that you didn't have it in you to kill that oaf... but at least now I get to have my way with you!" As he briefly turned towards the other vampires, her heart instantly dropped into her stomach. Not because she regretted not murdering the victim but because she was now more terrified of what was just about to happen. "Thomas, take her back to her cell... I'll let her think over what she has just done and punish her in the morning."

"Why don't you just deal with the bitch now?" Thomas demanded as he stepped forward and stormed towards them. His appearance wasn't actually the scary thing about him; he actually looked like he could pass for one of the victims. Thomas usually wore a wife beater coupled with a pair of scruffed up jeans and he had a few tatoos. Those things didn't scare her.

But the thing that sent numerous chills through her was his expression. He had the sort of look that told anybody he glanced at him that he was wise and old, even though he looked younger than most of them. He looked like he knew too much, his eyes held many life times of knowledge and they even seemed gentle.

The sheer misleading nature of that were what caused the chills. He was a violent, cruel, dangerous creature and had no mercy for any of the victims that were trapped with them. He was the only one besides the master that could torture victims with effectiveness, he was the only one besides the master who scarred her dreams and replaced them with nightmares.

"After all," He continued as he glanced away from the master and towards her, his lips curled up in a deadly smirk. "She deserves punishment right this instance. Let me deal with her."

The master simply shook his head at Thomas's suggestion. "No." He started with a gentle eeriness. "I think it would be much more effective to let her imagination run away with her for tonight. Let's allow her to imagine what I will do to her tomorrow."

She decided that this was even worse then letting them punish her now and she wished for nothing more than for it to happen right on the spot. Lying in that enclosed dungeon that she called her bedroom and actually thinking about what they would do to her, actually waiting for it to happen, was ten times worse than the actual thing. Because she would know that pain was waiting for her the next day but she would also be tortured by her mind before.

Thomas didn't really seem too pleased with the fact that he couldn't indulge himself in playing with her but he couldn't complain... not to the master's face. So, instead, he stomped closer towards them and grabbed her wrists with much more force than the Master had on her shoulder.

The master released her shoulder and watched as Thomas dragged her across and the room and towards the door, which happened to be behind the crowd of vampires.

As she passed the poor man that was still tied up, awaiting his death, she shot him a look that spoke a volume of emotions all at once. She tried to tell him silently that she was sorry that she hadn't tried to help, that she was so devastated that he was going to die and that she would never regret the decision in not killing him.

He seemed to read most of those silent messages and gave her another smile, though this time it didn't meet his eyes. He knew it was the end of the line for him and he couldn't be completely happy with that in the front of his mind, not even for a split second.

She didn't have the chance to comfort him anymore, though, because Thomas was speeding her out of the room at what seemed to be of a speed faster than light. As she was moving through the crowd of vampires she suddenly noticed the pain in her shoulder again. It was so intense that she was amazed that she could even forget it before.

The vampires that surrounded her took the opportunity to grab at her body. Their disgusting hands repulsed her and overwhelmed her. It was all too much. She'd lived with it for so long and not ever felt any thing... she'd learnt to block out any emotions. But now that she felt human again every single touch made her feel like she was lower than even a flea.

"Thomas,"

Before they could leave the room entirely, Thomas turned around to glance back at the Master. She also did. But not to look at the master... she wanted to check on the man again. It didn't look too good at all. The master had picked up the knife again and was definitely preparing to strike. That man was going to die and it broke her heart.

"Have some fun with her, won't you? Give her something to anticipate for tomorrow." The master's voice was dangerous.

She closed her eyes in defeat as Thomas looked down at her and grinned the most deadly grin. "Oh, thank you master!" When she opened them again, he gave her another look that told her that he couldn't wait to get his grubby fingers on her.

* * *

"Dean, wait up," Sam began as he ran after his brother, his long legs quickly passing the distance between them.

They had been walking through those woods for approximately three hours and they still hadn't gotten anywhere. Dean was losing hope but he wouldn't give up, not until he scoped out every single inch of this land that seemed to stretch on forever.

He was so lost in his mission that he hadn't even said a word to his brother yet, and Sam was really starting to become concerned. He wasn't even annoyed that he hadn't been told anything by his older brother yet... he was seriously worried that Dean seemed to be slowly losing any control that was left in his mind.

Whatever Dean was looking for, his little brother decided must have been extremely important.

But he had to know. Every ounce of him now wanted to help his brother, he wanted to be a part of this. Because he knew that Dean could not manage it on his own, not in the mindset that he was in.

When he reached his brother, Sam grabbed his shoulder. This caused Dean to stop momentarily to face him, his eyes glazed with too many emotions.

"Will you please tell me what we are looking for?" Sam questioned, much more softly than he had asked before.

Dean let out a tired sigh and then cleared his throat. "Who," He corrected sadly. "We're looking for a who."

Sam was relieved that his brother was beginning to tell him what he had been wanting to know since they arrived there. "Who?"

His older brother glanced around for a few moments, as if he was distracted in trying to find their next route, but then Dean snapped out of it and looked back towards him. "Libby," He cleared his throat again, as if every single word he said was drying his mouth out. "My girlfriend."

* * *

Her head banged against the floor, rendering her slightly disorientated. Before she could come back to reality properly a strong hand grabbed her neck, holding her in place. "If you think the master's fun is going to be bad then wait 'til I'm done with you." He whispered cooly as he ran his other hand from her cheek down towards her breasts.

She didn't whimper, she didn't show him that it was bothering her. Instead she closed her eyes and completely shut down; she went to the only place in her mind that she felt with every morsel of her heart was safe.

It was a strange place but at the same time felt so familiar to her. The location was dark, she could not see a thing, but the scent of it was the thing that drew her towards it like a moth to a flame; Old leather mixed with the sweet aroma of gasoline. These aromas felt like heaven to her but she didn't know why, they sparked a warm and new feeling inside of her. This feeling certainly wasn't like one that she experienced on a day to day basis. It seemed to almost wrap itself around her and act as protection.

She could still feel everything that Thomas was doing, she was still very aware, but that familiar scent in her mind numbed every one of her senses and pulled her closer and closer away from what was happening to her.

* * *

Sam couldn't help it; His eyes widened in utter shock. "Your girlfriend?"

Dean remained silent, absorbed in thought. Even hearing himself say her name was stirring up emotions that he'd rather not let out in front of his younger brother. He hadn't said Libby's name out loud for months and even when he did that was only when he was trying to find her again. He'd never talk about her to anyone.

It made Dean angry that people had told him to give up a long time ago. 'She is probably already dead, Dean', they'd say thoughtlessly. Well, Dean wouldn't give up. I guess they could never understand they had someone viscously snatched from them.

"Dean?" Sam's voice pulled him away from his thoughts yet again and caused him to come back to reality. "Since when did you have a girlfriend?" The mere thought was a strange concept for Sam to comprehend. Dean had a girlfriend?

His older brother, who probably had slept with eight percent of the entire population of American women, had a girlfriend?

"Alright," Dean began, glaring ever so slightly at his gaping brother. "Don't act so surprised."

Sam scoffed, but couldn't help but let a grin appear on his face. "Can you blame me?" He asked. "Wow. Since when?"

"A few weeks after you started college." Without even realising it was happening, Dean's lips curled up into a genuine smile. "You would like her; she's right up there with you with the smarts... the only difference is she's not a geek-" Dean's happy attitude faltered almost immediately though as he remembered where she was and why they were heading there.

"What took her?" His brother asked softly, before he could continue.

Dean looked his brother in the eyes and Sam saw pain written all over his face. It was another thing that genuinely shocked him. His older brother had always locked his true emotions away when it came to things like this but now he was standing in front of him with a lost look. "Nest of vampires." Dean practically growled, his voice low and dangerous. "From right under my nose... Their new nest is out here Sammy, I just know it. A friend who lives in this neck of the woods mentioned disappearances, bodies found drained of blood-"

"But how do you know that these are the right vampires?" Sam wanted his brother to find this girl but he didn't want him to get his hopes up. There were so many nests of vampires that it was fairly impossible that it could be them.

"Because they always leave a mark on their victims... they brand them." Dean let out a bitter scoff. Could they have branded her? Dean didn't even want to think about it because if they had branded her then that meant she was dead. And she couldn't be. No way. "And I got some co-ordinates."

"From dad?" Sam asked, exasperated. All of this news was making him feel completely out of the loop.

Dean simply nodded, his mind obviously also in a different place. But then he spoke. "He helped me look for her and I guess he heard about what was happening here, saw a pattern and put two and two together."

Sam was quiet for a few moments, feeling completely out of the loop. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He questioned. "Dean, I would have helped."

"Well we weren't exactly in contact, were we? And what could you have done better than what we have been doing for this whole time?" Dean paused to let out a bitter scoff. "Besides, you were living your apple pie life."

"And you honestly don't think that I wouldn't come and help you if you had asked?" Sam asked, but Dean didn't answer. "You're my brother Dean! Of course I would have helped."

"But what the hell could you have done better Sammy?" Dean suddenly snapped, his voice echoing off of the trees. He had finally lost it. "I should of never told her about what I really do but I didn't. When she actually believed me and stubbornly decided to join me I shouldn't have been so selfish and I should have just left without looking back! BUT I DIDN'T! And now she's with those vampires going through god knows what." He paused to take a deep breath to steady himself and then glanced down at the floor to avoid his brother's stare; he couldn't take any sympathy... he didn't believe he deserved it.

Sam pushed a hand through his shaggy hair, his brother's outburst obviously too much for him. "We'll find her Dean." He promised, and he meant it; No matter how long it took he would help help his brother search every inch of this woods.

Dean mumbled something in return that Sam couldn't quite hear before turning around and stalking further into the woods.

* * *

With one final grunt he moved off of her and turned around to bend over and pick up his clothes. She remained in the spot that he had left her, absolutely silent. Going to her safe place helped her block it all out for a while but when he noticed that what he was doing was barely effecting her, Thomas beat her out of her trance.

She didn't dare go back to her place after that... she lived through every moment of the abuse that he was enflicting on her and it all became too much for her. Every emotion that she could successfully block whilst in her place came flooding out of her in masses. Being a creature's play thing felt so degrading and made her want to take so many showers to scrub the filth from her skin.

Once Thomas was changed he turned back around to face her. With a dirty smirk on his face, he inched closer to her and pressed a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry pet, it isn't over yet... he'll come and see you tomorrow morning, just you wait and see."

The realisation suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks; it wasn't over, it would never be over. Tomorrow she'd have to endure even more abuse at the hands of somebody ten times worse than Thomas. And it wouldn't just be tomorrow... it would be every single waking moment of her life.

Thomas chuckled evilly, content in the fact that he had made her frightened, as he backed away from her and started to silently head towards the door. She watched him every step of the way with a new found emotion growing rapidly inside of her; an anger that developed deep in the pit of her stomach. Thomas opened her door and then swung it back as he walked out.

The door swung slowly back towards the latch but it stopped just an inch from closing.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She listened closely for any sign of movement after that but there wasn't any. Thomas didn't realise, he didn't storm back... he didn't lock the door. Quickly, she shot into action and grabbed at her rags, flinging on what she could find. When she had changed, she started towards the door but then stopped.

What would happen if they caught her trying to escape? It would be a million times worse than what was in store for her tomorrow. And even if she did manage to get away, where would she go? She couldn't even remember what was on the other side of the wall and she was certain that she didn't have any one there either.

Sighing in defeat, she began to slowly back away from the door. Suddenly, though, she remembered the man that she refused to kill for their cheap thrills and the words he told her.

_Don't you dare let your humanity die lady._

He'd uttered those words and now he was dead. But, even though his life had ended, he still had his humanity. If there was a heaven out there then that was where he would be going... he'd left the earth with a good soul.

Was his death just supposed to wasted? He had tried to escape for a reason, and the reason was something that she and everyone else here could relate to; Risking death was by far better than waiting for it.

With a determined mind, she stalked back towards the door. She was terrified of getting caught, excited about the chance of escaping and concerned about the consequences of them finding her. All of these emotions spun around her mind and caused a serious case of adrenaline to rush around her body.

Whatever happened because of what she was about to do did not matter in the slightest to her now. If the risk of being caught trying to sneak out meant that there was a slither of chance that she would escape this place and be free again then that was what she had to do.

Because anything would be better than just waiting for tomorrow morning.

She was determined to get out.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? _****I ended it at a kind of weird place but it fits with how I need the second chapter to go... that's if you guys want a second chapter! Let me know if you do... constructive critisism is very much needed!**


	2. Escape

**A/N: Starry-eyed12, Dean'sFallenAngel36, Thank you for reviewing! I know how cliche this sounds but it really does mean a lot... at least I know that I haven't completely murdered Supernatural! Haha.****Here's the second chapter, hope you like it!**

**Chapter two - Escape**

She took a deep, ragged breath as her eyes scanned either side of the long, winding hallway. The coast was clear. The adrenaline was still pulsing through her at what felt like one hundred miles an hour, it clouded any self doubt of her ability to escape but it also reminded her of the consequences, which set her emotions into overdrive. Never in the whole time that she had been in that place had she felt so overwhelmingly terrified.

But there was no turning back this time and she highly doubted that there would never be a time when they accidently left her door open again. Besides, her chances of escaping were even more higher than usual because it was almost night and most of the vampires would be out hunting for more prey to bring back with them. It was now or never.

Slowly, she pushed the door open further and then stepped out into the hall. As soon as her feet pressed against the cool, hard ground she suddenly spun in the direction of the exit and started racing down the hallway. Barely any of the prisoners knew where the exit was but she was one of the ones who was lucky enough to be chosen to be a slave. It may not have sounded a lucky job, and it really wasn't, but the main reason she felt so blessed to be chosen to do everything they asked was because she knew where the exit was.

And that was where she was heading to, without a single slither of hesitation in her mind. She didn't stop at all as she headed towards the door. Her number one priority; Escaping in one piece.

* * *

Dean glanced around at their surroundings, his mind spinning. Both of their torches were on now because without them then walking around the woods would be like finding their way around blindfolded. The location was literally pitch black and the only variation of tone were the slightly darker shapes of the trees that stretched on forever. He couldn't believe it; they'd been searching for hours and yet they hadn't a sign of the nest being out here. But the search wasn't over yet, they hadn't looked everywhere.

"Dean," Sam begun, but his brother knew what he was going to say.

"I'm not leaving this woods until we know we've searched it all." He replied firmly.

* * *

Everything was completely still, deadly silent. It was if the scene of the maze of tall trees, that seemed to stretch on forever, could easily be mistaken for a decorative picture that hung proudly on the wall of a more than ordinary American family. The trees all sat in their spot, perfectly, and remained tall and proud as they stretched towards the heavens above, and each was exactly identical to one another.

But if you looked more closely at the scene, however, there was a sinister sense of eeriness because of the blanket of darkness that wrapped itself around the wooded area, making it's presence so clearly known that there wasn't even a single speck of light to be seen anywhere.

The trees were so tightly packed together that they concealed the completely black ground, that lay beneath them, from the elusive moonlight that shone brightly above them. The only thing that could be seen was the slightly darker outline of the tall wooded plants, and even that image stretched on so far that it was overwhelming to look at.

Sitting completely silently, the woods awaited, hopefully, for even the slightest of change of the tiniest morsel of light to break through the barrier that had been created.

They were disturbed.

Disturbed by the frantic sound of lost footsteps pounding their way through the long stretch of land. That noise was soon accompanied by a low, distressed sigh of utter defeat.

Because of the distance that she had ran, it seemed that she had escaped a life time ago.

She had _escaped_, and she couldn't believe it. She had been dreaming about walking out of those doors ever since she was put in them but she had never thought it would be as straight forward as it had. It was practically as if all she did was walk straight out. None of them even noticed.

But that didn't stop her from worrying about them doing so, she didn't slack just because the coast seemed to be clear. Running through those woods was one of the most physically enduring things that she had done. Nothing appealed to her worn out body more than the idea of stopping for just a few seconds to suck up as much oxygen as she possibly could. She felt dizzy, disorientated and deprived of rest, wanting nothing more than to melt into the most comfortable bed that was ever invented but she couldn't.

Her body ached with utter pain.

She had to keep moving, even if the woods that she had stumbled into were pitch black... besides, she had decided that stumbling into the frightening woods seemed to be her only hope. There was no way that she was going to wait around outside the place in which she had escaped only to be caught again.

When, by complete miracle, she managed to escape the building that had held her captive for so long she had no idea where to go. One one side of her there was a road that seemed to last forever, and on the other side was the barb-wired fence that led to this place.

The sight of the outside world was far too astonishing to her. It amazed her so much that she could barely think straight. When deciding between which of the two paths to take, the only reason she chose to grip the barb-wired fence and clamber over it was because of the fear of one of their cars driving back towards the place and seeing her on the roads. If they caught her then she would have just been dragged back kicking and screaming.

Every barb that ripped into her skin was utter agony and she felt like screaming to the high heavens, but she couldn't. She'd not only scraped up her arms and hands but also her legs and stomach. It was surprising that the vampires hadn't smelt it, the blood was literally dripping off of her. Now she felt completely light headed and drained.

Her legs felt like they were on fire, her lungs felt like they were about to explode and her mouth was so dry that every breath of fresh air stung so badly that she had to use all of her will power not to keel over in agony.

The woods would keep her hidden until they realised she was gone and, when they did eventually do so, she hoped to be miles away... hoped was the operative word.

Her human instincts had taken over just shortly after she found herself in this abyss of darkness. She had no idea where she was going and it scared the hell out of her. Thoughts of accepting her fate crossed through her mind numerous times as she darted past each of the tall trees - she contemplated stopping and resting for the night until there was at least a little bit of light to guide her to some sort of civilisation.

But then she remembered her captors. The group of savage, beastly creatures would realise that she was missing when they did the mandatory room check in the morning and would find her even before she woke up from rest. She'd seen what they did to people who tried to escape their grasps and it wasn't pretty.

And now she was terrified, terrified of what they would do to her. Bitter tears stung her eyes as she attempted to run faster, determined not to end up like the rest of the escapees. She darted through the seemingly endless maze of trees, faster than she had begun to.

But then she saw it. Bright light shone from yards in front of her.

She was so startled that she came to a halt immediately, the impact of the sudden movement almost toppling her over. "Crap." She muttered quietly to herself, her eyes wide with fear, as she quickly ran back in the direction she came to hide behind the first tree that she could find. Silently, her eyes watched the direction of the light, like a mouse watching a hawk.

The woman had never been so frightened, with breathing so rigid and out of control, due to the shock and the lack of air in her system, that she had to clamp her mouth shut with a shakey hand. The tears that had stung her eyes before were now freely running down her cheeks.

I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, was all that she could repeat to herself in her mind. This was it, she was certain that it was them. They had found her. All the pain that they had enflicted on her suddenly flashed through her mind and she couldn't help but imagine what else they would do once they got their grubby hands on her.

She knew them; They kill her, but not straight away. No, they would have more fun messing with her. But she couldn't take any more of her fun, the emotional trauma of that alone would kill her before they could.

The light flashed more and more closer to her, and the talking became more clear. She tried to listen to it but all she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding against her chest.

It was over.

"Did you see that?"

Her eyes widened in absolute shock as she felt her body freeze completely. It wasn't a voice that she recognised from that place but it still sounded dangerous . As the shock started the wear off slightly she contemplated running but then realisation dawned on her; if she even moved an inch then they would hear her and catch her within a split second. She was trapped.

"Yeah, I did. Something moved over there," A second voice sounded off, and it felt as if it was much closer to her now. She clenched her eyes shut and concentrated on not making a sound. Even her breathing was as soft as she could possibly manage it to be, which only caused her to feel faint.

Now she could hear footsteps; heavy, urgent footsteps that were heading steadily towards her. Every single step pounded in sync with her own heart beat, as if God was mocking her and trying to frighten her even more.

Panicked, she suddenly couldn't breathe as she went over her options; She could stay behind the tree and pray that they weren't heading towards her or surrender.

She chose the latter deciding that she wanted to die with dignity.

"I think we've found it," The first voice stated and it felt as if the person it belonged to was right next to her.

Distraught, but with her head held high, she stepped to the left of the tree and exposed herself to whatever was in store for her. The bright lights stopped moving around the surroundings and stopped on her, the brightness burning her eyes.

* * *

Dean literally gasped, his eyes widened, as he stared at her. He blinked a few times as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Libby," He muttered, his mouth dry, before gripping the torch tighter. As soon as he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing her face, the anger set in; She looked an utter mess.

Her normally healthy, straight brown hair was up at its ends and had lost its happy colour. It's new shade looked broken and dead. His eyes moved down to her body and the rage whirled inside of him like a thunderstorm preparing to strike on an unsuspecting village; she was wearing brown rags that barely left anything to the imagination and the small material exposed more with harsh, angry rips.

"Oh, baby," He mumbled sadly, tears welling up in his eyes, as he examined the bloody cuts that had gathered at her arms and legs. The crimson liquid dripped freely from the wounds down to the floor.

But the thing that struck Dean the most was her expression and mannerisms. Libby didn't look like the strong, happy natured, confident woman that she was before she was taken... Her arms were folded around her chest as if she was trying to protect herself from something. Dean glanced up to look closely at her face and could barely contain himself; The light in her usually bright, piercing blue eyes that had first won him over had died out, as if she wasn't even the same person. And, although she was clearly trying to be confident with her head held high, she was biting down on her bottom lip, frightened.

"Dean," Sam pulled his brother away from his shock, his own voice shakey. The pain that was written across his brother's face, doubled with the sight of Libby, was almost too much to bear.

All of the shock flew out of Dean's body and was replaced with relief; he'd found her and she was alive. He took a deep breath as he stepped forward to approach her. "Baby, it's okay now," He promised softly, his voice cracking.

But she didn't run into his arms. Instead, she stepped back slightly and glanced between him and Sam as if they were dangerous. "Just take me back to them." She stated sadly before hanging her head down so she was staring at the floor.

Dean raised his eyebrow as he closed the gap between them. "Libby, what are you talking about? I'm here now." He placed a hand on her shoulder but shook his head in disbelief when she flinched.

She glanced up at the oldest Winchester, her eyes pooled with tears. "Why are you calling me that?" She snapped fiercly. "Just stop it with your games and take me back to be killed already."

"I'm calling you Libby cause it's your name." Dean told her before grabbing one of her hands. She tried to flinch away from him again but he held on tight.

"That isn't my name." She shook her head indignantly.

"It is! Baby-" Dean cut himself off briefly, pain written across his eyes. "Do you not know who I am?"

She stared at him blankly. "You're one of his recruits, and so is he," Pointing at Sam, she sighed brokenly. "You've come to take me back to him."

"What? No, I'm not going to take you back to that place," He spat venemously but when he saw that she was biting down on her lip again he sighed softly. "Baby, it's me, Dean... your boyfriend."

Nothing.

She still didn't recognise him. "You don't remember me..." Dean trailed off in disbelief. He glanced back towards his brother to see that he was watching the scene intently, sadly. Then he turned back to her, determined, as he grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer.

She flinched but was surprised; the man in front of her wasn't pulling her towards him violently... he seemed desperate, and adamant that she knew him. But she really couldn't recall him. He was just another one of the recruits, or was he? He was different, and so was the other one. They didn't make snidey comments, their hands weren't all over her. She was confused.

But then two strong smells overwhelmed her as she was pulled closer to him, and her mind started spinning. She didn't know whether or not to believe what she was smelling so she took deeper sniffs, which only caused her to feel faint and giddy. "Oh my," She whispered, astonished, as she took deeper breaths. Intoxicated, she practically feel deeper into his arms.

He caught her and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her so close that nothing could seperate them. Her warm body felt like heaven and he couldn't get enough of having her with him again. Dean didn't want to ever let go.

She felt completely drugged up as his smell filled her nose. It was so powerful that it took her to her safe place immediately, she didn't even need to imagine. In that moment she knew that he wasn't one of the bad guys. But if he wasn't going to take her back to that place, then who was he?

He couldn't possibly be her boyfriend if she didn't even know his face from Adam. Suddenly, she pulled away from him and searched his face, desperate to recognise at least something. Dean stared back at her and hoped for the same thing.

But it was no use. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you." She shook her head sadly as she pried herself away from the safe smell that drove her crazy. He tried to hold on but let go when he realised that she didn't feel comfortable.

Sam stepped forward."Libby-"

"That isn't my name," She interrupted Sam, her voice firm. It sounded familiar but she knew that it wasn't what she was called.

"What is your name?" Dean asked curiously.

"Pet." She stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Even though she still felt wary, she was beginning to feel more comfortable around the two strangers. It was a dangerous feeling that she had never felt before but they weren't doing her any harm and they seemed good.

Dean's face turned a shade of red. "WHAT?" He snapped, his voice echoeing off of the trees.

She suddenly gasped, her face contorted in fear. He sounded more like one of them now, his face looked like one of theirs now. "I'm sorry," She backed away, her voice distressed. "I'll change my name to Libby if you really want me to."

Seeing Libby cower away from him like that broke Dean's heart into pieces. When he tried to step closer to her again he could physically see her put walls around herself as she firmly backed away.

Sam watched the interaction and stepped closer to her. "Hey, he's not angry at you." He stated softly.

Both brothers watched as Sam's gentle voice coaxed her face back to a neutral expression. "But he shouted at me."

"Not at you," Dean pointed out, his emotions still raw. He wanted to rip every single one of those vampires into pieces but he had to try and stay calm for her sake. "I will never call you _pet_," He spat the name again as if it was dirt on the ground. "Because your real name is Libby."

She secretly preferred the name Libby but she didn't say it out loud just in case this was all a trap to test her loyalty to being the master's slave. As soon as she envisioned the master in her mind the memories of that place came back to her like a whirlwind causing her to turn back to the two men. "There are still people in there." She told them desperately. "We need to find people who can go and save them."

"We can do that." Dean told her as he pulled a bag off of his back and unzipped it. Furiously, he pulled out a long machete and gripped it tightly. But then he stopped himself. What were they going to do about Libby? They couldn't just leave her alone in the car whilst they went to kill the nest, she was exposed there... and one of them couldn't stay to protect her to leave the other one to go into the nest on their own. These vampires were way too skilled. But Dean wanted to rip them a part right at that instant. He seemed to be torn but the only thing that mattered to him more was Libby's safety.

Sam seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Dean, we need to get her out of this town first. It's not safe."

"And where can she go that is safe?"

Dean really didn't need to ask that question. Because, as soon as he did, both he and his brother glanced at eachother.

"Bobby's." They stated in unison.

* * *

**So, did it suck badly or was it okay? Haha, let me know, I love constructive critisism. :)**


	3. Freedom

**A/N: Dean'sFallenAngel36, AlexandraYJ2, lolllypop, starry-eyed12, thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter so I decided to get this one up quicker than I had planned. I'm starting school again tomorrow so my future updates might be a bit later than these, but no longer than two or three days at the most! **

**Chapter three - Freedom**

Dean glanced down at his girlfriend, who was fast asleep in his arms, and tightened his grip around her, as if he was afraid that she would suddenly disappear into thin air. He was surprised that she had agreed to let him scoop her up and carry her back, she certainly seemed opposed to the suggestion. But he guessed that her exhaustation had obviously taken over any of her rational thinking because after a moment's hesitation she stepped forward and allowed him to pick her up.

Looking down at her, Libby looked so fragile... she felt so fragile in his arms. She'd lost quite a lot of weight and now there was barely any meat on her bones. Dean was scared that the speed of his pacing would snap her into small pieces but he didn't slow down. Both he and his brother were rushing back through the woods at such a fast speed that they were practically running.

"What are we going to do about the nest?" His brother questioned beside him, speaking up for the first time since they had set back in that direction. The silence had gotten to him.

The sheer mention of the nest sparked such an anger in Dean that he could feel his blood rising to the very top of his head. Those vampires were going to wish that they had the privallige of dying by the time he got his hands on them. He was going to rip them into such small pieces that there was nothing less... but this was after he tortured them so that they felt the same pain that they had inflicted on his Libby.

Although Dean didn't speak his thoughts out loud, his brother seemed to be able to read the jist of them; Dean's anger was radiating off of him in large, deadly waves.

"Don't worry, we'll get them all Dean," Sam stated firmly. Seeing his brother in the state that he was in, and then seeing what they had done to his brother's girlfriend, angered Sam. Not only was this the woman that Dean quite clearly loved but she was now also practically family. Nobody messed with the Winchesters and got away with it. This was one of these moments. "What I meant was, how are we supposed to deal with a nest of this scale?"

Sam had been thinking about this extensively during the period of silence. He had never came into contact with the nest but from what he had heard of them they were not only strong but also very clever. It would just be stupid for the two of them to walk in there on their own.

"We're going to take Libby to Bobby's and get her settled in," Dean began as he softly glanced down at her. "Then I'm going to ring dad."

"But dad hasn't answered before," Sam pointed out. If they were still searching for their lost father, and he didn't want to be found, then why would he happen to pick up the cell phone on this occasion? "What makes you think he will answer this time?"

Dean scoffed. "He probably won't Sammy," Even though he was hoping that his father would pick up, Dean had to think rationally; The chance of their father answering their call was zero to none. "That's why we're also gonna ask Bobby to help us round up the toughtest group of hunters out there." He desperately wanted to extract the revenge on his own but that wasn't practical or realistic. Even the anger that was slowly over taking his rational thoughts wasn't strong enough to cloud the fact that going into that nest on his own would be suicidal.

If he had walked in there on his own then not only would he be leaving Sam and Libby on their own but the vampires would also escape. And that was something he could not allow.

* * *

By the time they had gotten back to the Impala it was three in the morning. Both brothers were exhausted but because Sam had had more sleep than his brother in the day, he offered to drive the car so that Dean could get some rest.

Under normal circumstances, Dean would never allow anybody else to drive his baby. But now he had his other baby back so he chucked the keys to his brother and got into the back with her. She stirred ever so slightly but didn't wake. Just as Sam was about to pull away from the spot they had been parked in, Dean noticed the cuts that were all over her arms and legs again and frowned. "Sam, can you pass the first aid kit? These need cleaning and patching up." The fresh blood that had been freely dripping off of her before was now dry and had closed over the wounds but Dean wasn't taking any chances. He didn't even know where those cuts had come from.

"Sure," Sam replied as he lent over and picked up the first aid kit from the compartment beside him. He passed it back to his brother and then started driving away from the area, keeping his concentration solely on the road ahead of him.

Keeping one of his arms around Libby's shoulder, Dean used the other to open the kit and pull out some fresh wipes. He started to scrub the dried blood from her arms, tenderly, taking care of her as if she was a china doll.

His brother glanced back at the scene and couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in surprise. It was amazing to see his brother acting like this with a woman. Normally, he was known to pick them up in the night and leave them early in the morning. But now it was like Sam was looking at a completely different person, at a responsible, caring person.

"Would you quit staring at me like that and concentrate on the road?" Dean muttered. He could see his brother's expression from the corner of his eyes and it was starting to irritate him.

Sam stared back at the road. "Sorry. But, wow."

Dean mimicked his brother's words, mocking his voice, as he continued to tend to Libby. He had almost cleaned four of the cuts but, when he had, he wished he hadn't wiped the blood away. Devestated, he ran his fingers gently over her skin, which was coloured a tender blue; Bruises. Some were old, some were fresh but all of them had the same impact on Dean... he wanted to turn the car around and head straight back to that nest. But then he was pulled back to Libby and decided that getting her out of this town was the most important thing. His priority was to get her away from the danger and trauma that she had been trapped with since she was taken from him.

But the harsh reminder of what had happened was written all over her body and, Dean guessed, imprinted into her mind.

It wasn't over yet. Not until he killed every last one of them.

To pull himself away from his anger, Dean started lightly humming metallica songs. As soon as he was calmer, he continued to clean her cuts, trying his hardest to ignore the multitude of bruises on her body that were now becoming apparent to him.

* * *

Sam glanced back at his brother to see that he was sleeping now, and he couldn't be more relieved. After Dean had tended to the cuts on Libby's body, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. Sam could see that his brother was trying to comfort her, but he could also see behind that motive; Dean was trying to comfort himself too. He had just found her again and, at first, he just sat with her in his arms and watched her sleep. It was as if Dean had forgotten where they were, the only thing he could see was her.

But then he battled to stay awake. Every morsel of Dean's body screamed at him to close his eyes and succumb to it but Dean was too scared to sleep. He was frightened that if he did then he would wake up and find that this was all just a surreal dream, and Libby would be snatched from him again. Finally, though, his body could take no more and he gave into what it needed.

Sam averted his eyes back to the road and instantly thought of Jess. Sadness swept over him; he would never be able to save her from where she was now. He hoped that, although she was snatched away from him, she was in heaven, resting peacefully. But that thought didn't stop him from missing her. She was the love of his life and now she was gone.

A sharp breath tore Sam away from his thoughts. He moved his eyes back towards the back seat to see Libby staring at Dean, confused, and obviously scared about the fact, that he had her wrapped in his arms. But instead of jumping away from him, she turned to face the window. Her eyes widened in utter astonishment as she took in the sight of the long stretch of back road and the trees and fields that surrounded it.

"Wow," She whispered in a shakey breath. Then she turned in Sam's direction and almost jumped out of her skin, as if she had forgotten where she was for a moment. "Where are we going?"

Dean was still fast asleep, and Libby was still in his arms, but now her attention was on Sam. It was kind of weird because he hadn't spoken to her properly and now she was asking him a question.

"To a friends house, you'll be safe there." Sam assured her, his voice soft, as he kept turning his attention from her to the road.

"So, we're away from that place?" She gasped, her eyes wide with relief.

Sam nodded, shooting her a warm smile. "You'll never have to go back there again."

Libby nodded, utterly thankful, as she stared down at her arms and legs, examining the plasters that were carefully placed on her a few hours ago. Her face softened as tears built up in her eyes. Sam noticed that they weren't frightened tears, or even sad ones, she seemed relieved and confused at the same time.

"What are these things on my arms and legs?" She tried to peel one of them off but they seemed to be sticking to her skin, and it hurt to try to remove them.

Sam glanced back at her, confused, until he realised that she was asking about her plasters. "Um, Dean patched you up when we got back to the car. You were cut up pretty bad, those plasters will keep your cuts clean from infections."

"Oh," Was all she could say. She was seriously rendered speechless, she really couldn't remember a time when someone had cared whether or not she got infections from her cuts and bruises. The creatures back at that place usually just left them to bleed freely, they didn't care about her.

But these two men did? Then she looked back up at Sam. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because the man beside you is my brother and you're his girlfriend." Sam answered honestly and simply. Then he added, "And it's kind of what we do anyway. We save people, hunt bad things."

Libby's eyes widened. "So you really are the good guys?" Even saying the words 'good guys' had a strange effect on Libby. Before she had met these two men she didn't even know there were any good people out there.

Sam nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

The sound of light snoring pulled her attention back towards the man beside her. She looked down at him, trying her best to remember anything at all. If these guys were the good guys then they obviously told the truth too. So that meant that her name was Libby and he was her boyfriend. It frustrated her that she couldn't remember any of this. A few hours ago her name was pet and every creature in that building was her 'boyfriend', and not the nice kind of that word.

Something was extremely familiar about the man that had his arms protectively wrapped around her but she just didn't know what. Timidly, she reached her hand forward and ran her fingers over his face, starting at his jawbone and moving up towards his cheeks. Everything about him was welcoming and, she would never admit this, but something about him attracted her to him like a magnet.

The tears that had threatened to fall were now falling freely. She wanted to know who he was, but she didn't.

The feeling of her soft fingers roaming around his face woke Dean from his slumber. He pretended to be asleep for a while as the warm feeling in his stomach was something he wanted to hold on to for a moment or two longer. But he also hoped that she would remember him again. After a few moments of hopefulness, he soon realised it was no good and opened his eyes.

When his eyes opened, her hand instantly flinched away, as if it had suddenly been burned. "I'm sorry," She began, her voice trembling. There was nothing that she wanted less than getting on the wrong side of these kind men.

An unreadable expression appeared on Dean's face; he raised his eyebrow in surprise and his face was the picture of a mixture of sadness and fury. She edged a way more. But then he softly tightened his grip around her causing her to freeze. She was relieved, and slightly surprised, when his lips curled up into a soft smile."Hey, it's okay." He began, staring into her eyes. "It was kinda nice." He smirked.

She felt a strange feeling in her stomach as her cheeks burned up. How could a man she didn't know make her so nervous yet at the same time so excited? She was always nervous in that place, it was the worst feeling of them all. But it had never felt like it did now. She felt like a thousand butterflies were brewing up in her stomach and she felt stupid in front of him.

Libby tore her eyes away from his and pulled back from him firmer this time. He seemed to get the hint because he then hesitantly released her from his arms, allowing her to scoot right to the edge of the other side of the backseat.

"How are you feelin'?" Dean asked her gently.

"Weird," She freely admitted. Everything about this situation felt surreal. She had woken up after a bad dream of being back at that place to be sat in a car, heading down a long and winding road, surrounded by beautiful nature. There were these two men, the men that had saved her, to thank for that. She felt free, as if a thousand weights had been released from her shoulders. "I feel weird."

"Do you... remember anything yet?" The oldest Winchester was hesitant about this question, he even felt stupid asking it because she obviously didn't. But he had to check.

She shook her head sadly. "No," She began, biting on her bottom lip in consideration. "Until I escaped I didn't even know there was anything out here."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned curiously. He knew that it was a touchy subject but for someone to claim that they didn't even know what the earth looked like was astonishing to him.

Libby glanced to and from each of the brothers and then looked down to her hands. "Well, they never let us outside. Sometimes, in the earlier days, I got glimpses of the outside but they usually kept me locked deep inside the building." She frowned as her eyes jumped back up to the two brothers. "What about the other prisoners?" She demanded, concerned.

"Don't worry," Dean started, using the tone of voice that always used to calm her down when she was het up. He was surprised to see that it actually did begin to. "We're gonna take you to Bobby's house and then round up a few others to help us save them all."

"But they'll catch you all too!" Libby exclaimed, panicked. She shook her head. "You don't know what they do in there. They'll kill you all if you try to save anyone."

Dean couldn't help but scoff. "Libby, we are hunters; we've been trained to kill these sorts of _monsters_. There will be ten of us, we'll be able to clear out that nest easily."

Libby stared at Dean in disbelief as she tried to read his expression. He wasn't budging, he was determined. "You've really been trained?"

"We were holding guns at four years old." Sam told her. "Dean's right, they don't stand a chance."

She still didn't seem completely persuaded but their honesty was what made her stop protesting. If they really had experience with creatures like the master and Thomas then she trusted them.

Dean scratched the back of his head as if he was debating with himself whether or not he should say something. Then he spoke, "What... happened in there?" Even Sam glanced up at this question.

"De-" He was about to scold his brother for asking her too soon but then he remembered that this wasn't just a random girl, this was the girl that Dean was in love with.

A mix of emotions crossed Libby's face all at once; Devestation, trauma, anger and shock. They were almost completely unreadable. "No," She shook her head vigorously, her face contorted in pain. "I really do not want to talk about it." She said this in a soft, pleading voice, as if she was worried that they would try to make her tell them.

Dean wanted nothing more than to pull her in his arms and make her forget everything. The look on her face said it all; she was truly traumatised, and it was because of him. If he hadn't took her with him in the first place then she wouldn't have been snatched from him and put through the torture she had obviously endured.

But he knew he couldn't make her forget, he couldn't even hug her like he used to. He wasn't Dean to her, he was just a stranger that had saved her from the woods. Dean knew that she was trying to remember but the harsh truth was that she couldn't. "It's okay, you don't have to tell us anything yet." He told her. But then he sunk back into his thoughts. His Libby had been through so much pain that he wouldn't to shower her with happy things.

He glanced towards her and watched her look around at her surroundings, like an excited puppy. She knew nothing of this world anymore, it was all brand new. Determined, Dean wanted to go out of his way to try and help her remember, to help her remember it all.

* * *

**It felt like a weird place to end the chapter, but this end compliments the beginning of the next one. **

**So, what did you think? Drop me a review and share your thoughts and opinions with me! :D**


	4. Come together

**A/N: Dean's Sassy Seductress, Luzleidys, adaddario, bjq, thank you so much for the reviews, they make me inspired to write more and more. :D **

**To answer adaddario's question, there will be more of a description of Libby in this one and much more in the following chapters! **

**I'm sorry that it took me longer to update than I had said; this week and the next one will be two of the busiest of this new year yet. I've been bundled with a gazillion pieces of coursework, from English to Creative and media, and I've also got two science re-take exams on Thursday. So, I'm cramming in revision, completion of coursework and trying to write this for you guys all into one, busy hectic schedule. I should probably be doing coursework or revision, but I just cannot resist writing more. :D**

**I'm going to try something different in this chapter, well different to what I've done before. There will be a brief flashback of how they met. I thought it was fitting as it suited the rest of this chapter anyway. Besides, I think you all need some sort of background information.**

**Chapter Four - Come together**

Dean had calculated his plan to get Libby to remember him whilst it was his turn to drive. It was a pretty simple plan, even for Dean, but he knew it would work; he'd use objects, items and music to trigger memories in Libby's mind. Though, Dean expected that the plan wasn't foolproof so he also compiled a plan b. But he hoped not to use that though, too much chick flicky-ness.

He subtly glanced sidewards, to see Libby sat facing the window still. She was now sat at the front of the car so that Sam could stretch his legs out and rest, her eyes glued to the outside. She still hadn't got bored of it. Every new scene, plant and object that passed by made her more and more astonished. Some of her memories of nature were coming back to her, though, she remembered climbing a large tree like one that they had passed whilst Sam was still driving, and she also remembered being stuck on top of the tall plant. But apart from that her memory was still extremely hazy.

"Time for phase one," He muttered to himself so that she couldn't hear him at all, as he reached towards his tape box with one hand to start searching for a certain one.

Startled by the rustling, Libby turned around, her eyebrow arched up curiously. "What are you doing?" She questioned, her voice laced with the need to find out more and more about this world and these people.

Dean, who was sharing his attention with both the road and the box of tapes, glanced up at her briefly and flashed her a grin. "I'm just puttin' on some music." He put emphasis on the word music, hoping that Libby would realise what he was talking about. When her expression didn't change at all, he sighed to himself and continued his search for the tape. She had always been a musical person, even before he met her, playing a range of instruments from the piano to the ukelele. But she probably wouldn't even be able to recognise her most prized possession, her scarlett red guitar that she fondly named Jude. "Ah, got'cha." Dean stated in truimph as he fished the tape out from the box and placed it into his radio.

When he turned on the radio, the song 'Come together' by the beatles floated out of the speakers. It wasn't his usual song choice at all but Libby made him buy it when they came across a car trunk sale in Chicago. Dean would have refused under any ordinary circumstance, as he preferred the sounds of heavy metal, but it was the song that was playing in the bar where they first met.

Libby's ears perked up when the song started playing properly, and when she first heard the voices.

"_Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly _  
_He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller_"

Dean shared his attention with the road and Libby but his eyes mainly strayed in her direction. He watched her expression hopefully.

She closed her eyes and smiled purely at the melody hitting her ears. It all sounded so familiar, as if she had heard it somewhere before...

* * *

**21st September 2001**

Dean sat grumpily at his bar stool and downed another shot of whiskey. He was trying to block out any feelings that he felt towards the fact that his brother had ditched him and his father for an apple pie life in college. Anger, sorrow, jealousy, resentment, pride... it all slowly disappeared as his emotions numbed. Also, how could he think of anything else a part from the very hot, attractive women that strutted around this place?

There were so many of them for him to choose from; Blonds, brunettes, red heads, the works. One thing was for sure; Dean was going on the prowl tonight and he wouldn't be leaving the bar on his own.

He began to scan to bar, eyeing up his various different choices, but his eyes landed just to the left of him on a girl with tall, slim, blond hair, who was ordering her drink. Dean looked her up and down one more time before raising his glass up and grinning. "Hey," It wasn't just a simple hey, it was laced in lust and suggestion.

The girl obviously knew that. Because she glanced next to her, looked down at the drunk Dean and smirked pityingly. "I'm sorry but I'm already with someone." She told him before grabbing her drink and scooting away from Dean, to walk towards a large group of guys who were crowded around a very small table.

"Fine," Dean called out to her, his voice filled with annoyance. "But just remember that you're never gonna get a chance like this again."

"_Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly _  
_He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller_,"

Before he could continue with his rant, the sound of the jukebox playing caused him to whip his head in that direction. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Oh, for crying out loud, does this bar not play anything decent?"

Just as he was about to turn back to buy another drink, a bitter scoff came from beside him. It was loud enough to cause him to turn in that direction. But, as he did, the woman who had scoffed turned away from him.

"Got somethin' to share with the class, lady?" Dean slurred, challengingly. She was still turned away from him as he spoke, which made him think that she might have been scoffing about something else.

But then she spoke. "Okay, you're a jack ass." The woman stated simply and confidently, as if what she was saying was the definite truth.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "What gives you the right to speak to me like that," He questioned, demanding an answer. "Stay the hell out of my business." Then he turned back towards the bar man. "I'll have another whiskey."

The bar man looked Dean up and down, and then simply shrugged; he had seen drunker people. He took Dean's glass and then poured him another shot of whiskey. When the glass was filled he turned back to Dean and placed it down on the bar. "Shall I put it on the tab?"

"Yeah," Dean muttered, waving his hand in the air dismissively. "I'll pay later." He grabbed the shot of whiskey and then downed it straight, before slamming it back down against the wooden bar.

But then the same woman who had scoffed before cleared her throat beside him, causing him to glance back at her. "Didn't we just have a conversation about staying the hell out of my business?" He asked her as he turned back to face her properly.

When he did, he noticed that she was facing towards him now. Her eyes were glazed with pure fury, and a hint of sadness, as she eyed him up and down angrily. "Why are all men the same?" She demanded, her voice slurred like Dean's.

Dean looked her up and down - but not in the way she did to him. He looked her up and down appreciatively, as if she was one of his prey. Why the hell hadn't he noticed her before? She was wearing pretty ordinary clothes for a night out in a bar. Her long legs were covered with denim skinny jeans, she wore simple flat shoes and a blue varsity hoody. The woman's sleek, brown hair flowed just above her shoulders, ruffled up slightly.

But it wasn't those things that made Dean look her up and down; it was her face. Sure, she definitely had attitude that would make a grown man quiver, with a raised eyebrow, daring somebody to say something out of line. But behind her confident, brash expression, she was delicate; Her bright blue eyes were glazed over with a thin layer of tears, her skin was almost as pale as a porcelain doll which suited the light pink tone of her full lips. He was speechless, which wasn't something that happened very often to Dean.

"Eugh," The disgusted noise, that came from her mouth, pulled Dean away from his thoughts and back to reality. He remembered that he was angry with this lady and, even though she was hot, she was starting to get on his last nerve. "Would you stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

"I wasn't," Dean pointed out indignantly, before narrowing his eyes. Then he remembered what she had asked him earlier. "And, actually, I think you'll find that it's _women_ that are the problem."

"Ha," The woman retorted, bitterly amused. "Well, okay, I can prove your theory wrong straight away."

Dean snorted. "Go on then, I need some amusement."

She ignored his comment and continued to speak. "I was dating this man who I really thought would be the one for me," She paused to let out a snort. "He was sleeping with my best friend since we got together."

Dean raised his eyebrow again. "I think you're forgetting that your best friend is a woman."

"So?" The woman shrugged dismissively. "_He_ still fed me all of this bull crap about loving me and then snuck off in the night to do the deed with another woman." She grabbed her drink from beside her and downed it as quickly as Dean had, slamming her glass down in the same fashion. "So, I decide to escape to drink my sorrows in this bar and then I happen to sit next to another jerk."

"How am I a jerk?" Dean demanded, his arms crossed against his chest.

"No offense," She began, though Dean didn't really see how what she was about to say wasn't going to be unoffensive. "But you've been trying every sleazy line known to man on almost all of the girls that pass your way. You're obviously one of those people who sleep around and toy with girls emotions. I mean, that's fine if that's what you're into but please don't sit there and act like you're not a jack ass." She stuck her chin out indignantly. "Because, that's what jack asses do."

Dean had never met anybody who spoke their opinion as openly as this woman. Sure, she was obviously really drunk but nobody who Dean had sat next to in a bar had ever spoken to him like this before. The politeness in her explanations condradicted with the stubborness in her voice, though, which only confused the Winchester.

"All men are jerks." She finished with a firm conclusion. "You can't count on any of them, not even your daddy."

"Now, I don't think that's fair." Dean replied, shaking his head to dismiss her comment. "Yes, some of us, like your boyfriend-"

"_Ex_." The woman interrupted.

Dean nodded and then continued. "- _Ex-_boyfriend, are douche bags but maybe the rest of us just sleep around because we haven't found the right woman." He considered his own point and the nodded again. "Yeah, that's right; I sleep around with women because I haven't found the right person and, hey, it gets lonely. I need some sort of intimacy and the women that I sleep with aren't exactly opposed to it!" It was safe to say that Dean was very, very drunk, because he'd never admit any of that whilst sober.

The woman paused for a few moments, skeptic. "Really?" She spoke finally, her voice laced in unsurity.

"Yeah, really," Dean started. "So, there you have it; not all of us guys are jerks y'know."

Then the woman did something that Dean really did not expect. She extended her hand out towards him and offered him a smile. "I think I owe you an apology. I mean, I'm not going to say that calling you a jack ass was completely wrong of me but I was rude to interupt a stranger that I don't even kn-" She cut herself off when she realised that she was babbling. "I'm Libby."

Dean stared at the woman's hand and then back to her face. His eyes were locked with her striking blue ones, which consequently caused him to extend his hand out and grab hers in his. "Apology accepted, I'm Dean."

* * *

**Present time.**

"_He say "One and one and one is three" _  
_Got to be good-looking 'cause he's so hard to see _  
_Come together right now over me_."

As the song finished, Dean smiled to himself at the memory. Of course, it was all a little bit hazy to him, and he was surprised that he had even remembered any of it considering the state that he was in that night, but he did remember the majority of that conversation. Then he could even still recall talking with her until closing time. They had went from being two arguing strangers to two drunken idiots laughing about absolutely nothing with each other in the space of a few hours.

Dean pulled himself from his thoughts and looked over to Libby. She was staring at the radio, her eyes glazed in tears. For a moment, Dean thought that she had begun to remember. But fate wasn't ever going to be that kind to the two of them.. "I've heard that song somewhere before," She told him, shakily. "But I can't remember where." Her last statement was filled with desperation. The song had stirred up so many emotions in her all in one go; Annoyance, bitterness, anger, apologies, regret, happiness and amusement. But she had no idea where it had all come from.

The oldest Winchester sighed sadly to himself as he turned back to the road; he couldn't let her know that he was disappointed. He was gut-wrenchingly disappointed but he knew that it would take time, even if he didn't like the fact that it would. Dean wasn't even sure if she would ever get her memories back but he was going to try his damned best to make her remember him.

* * *

Libby had fallen asleep by the time that Sam had woken, her body curled up in a ball on the passenger seat.

"Dean," Sam began, sleepily. "What time is it?" He glanced around at their surroundings to see that it was now getting dark again.

"Just gone five. We'll be at Bobby's in a few hours." Dean replied before glancing briefly back to his brother.

Sam nodded as he sat up in his seat and turned to look at Libby. "How is she?"

"I don't know." Dean admitted, his voice slightly strained. "I mean, a lot obviously happened in that place and now she's in a car with two _strangers_," He said the word bitterly as if it burnt his tongue. "So how do you think she is feeling? She did seem fine before she fell asleep but that's all an act that I can see right through." Dean looked towards Libby and smiled softly. "But at least she's out of that place now."

"She'll remember you again Dean." Sam assured his brother, his voice soft.

Dean scoffed. "I sure as well hope so." He mumbled.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Have you called dad yet?"

"Nah, I'll call him when we get to Bobby's."

Suddenly their conversation was cut off abruptly, by the sound of Libby screaming out in utter agony. Dean was so shocked by the ear piercing scream that he lost control of the car for a second and it swerved slightly.

Sam placed his hands against the window to try and steady himself. Panicked, Dean tried to get control of the car again whilst glancing frantically towards Libby. "Libs?" He demanded.

She wasn't lying in a ball anymore; she was sitting up, her body rigid and straight against the seat. But her eyes were still closed and she didn't seem to be aware of the car swerving. She was still screaming and each one was getting more and more desperate. Dean had gotten control of the car by now and he stopped it immediately, the wheels screeching against the road.

As soon as the car had halted, he sprung his seat belt off of him and jumped out of the car. In seconds, he was on the other side of it and opening Libby's door. He knelt down beside her door and grabbed both of her shoulders with his hands. Her body felt stiff and frozen under her touch, every muscle in her face was contorted in pain, agony and fear but every other muscle in her body hadn't moved at all. The shrill screams were getting longer and higher and her state was seriously beginning to scare Dean.

He did all that he could think of doing; in one swift movement, he pulled her out of the car and scooped her into his arms. She instantly crumped in them, but the screaming did not stop. "Sam," Dean began, his voice crackled slightly. "Drive. I'll get in the back with her."

Sam didn't hesitate. He instantly got out of the back of the car and walked towards the front.

Dean got into the opposite back door and bundled in with Libby, his arms tightly around her, before struggling to close the door shut. Every scream that came out of her body made him internally flinch. The magnitude of pain was too much for him, it was as if her agony was absorbing into him with unstoppable force. "Libby," He couldn't bare it any more; he tried everything he could to try and get her to calm down, to somehow wake up. Then he ran his hands across her back, in soothing circular motions. "Wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Sam began to drive the car. He glanced back to see his brother frantically trying to calm Libby down but he had to turn away; the scene was too upsetting for him. Seeing his brother as scared as he looked was too much for Sam. So, he tried his best to concentrate on the road.

The smell of leather and petrol slowly began to stir Libby from her nightmare, from the torture. Her breaths came out deep and ragged, as if she couldn't control her lungs between the screaming and gasping. She felt warm arms draped protectively around her and hands rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

She was pulled out of her nightmare with a jolt, her eyes snapping open immediately. They met the sight of a neck, which made her try to jump back because of the content of her nightmare. Dean's arms stayed around her though, as he let out a huge sigh of relief.

But she was still panicked, the nightmare had felt so real. It was so vivid that she could smell the death in that place, she could visualise herself trapped between those walls, she could fell their hands running over her body... and she could hear the master's voice. It was as if she had never even escaped that place.

Even her safe place could barely save her from what she had seen in her mind, nothing could protect her from those harsh memories.

All of the feelings that she had pent up and hidden from the two men that had saved her suddenly exploded; she let out loud, heavy sobs and her body heaved.

Dean glanced down at Libby, but then closed his eyes because he really couldn't look at her in that state. He dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head before resting his chin there. All he could do now was console her, no matter how much it hurt him for her to be in that much pain. She felt the arms around her tighten and the soothing motions speed up. Then she heard his voice. "Shh, it's okay." He began, his voice even more strained than before. "You're miles away from that place now, you never have to go back."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :)  
Oh, and just to let you all know, I'm planning on giving Libby her memory back before I hit chapter ten.  
And we'll see more of the vampires in the next few chapters. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Take care,  
Laur-ox**


	5. Punishment

**A/N; Dean's Sassy Seductress, Starry-eyed12 and Lolllypop, thank you for the reviews! Also, I'd like to thank anyone who reads the story, alerts and favourites it. It all means so much and gives me the confidence to write more. **

**Chapter Five - Punishment**

Something felt different when Libby woke up. She didn't have all of the pent up emotion that she had been trying her best to hold in anymore, she didn't feel as if a thousand weights were pushing down on her shoulders, she felt... free. Free from all of hurt, pain and agony. It was still there but it wasn't even noticeable to her anymore. It was as if letting all of her emotions out had given her the power to lock them away again. She knew it would slowly build up again but it was just such a relief to feel weightless.

Libby knew that she had had a nightmare the night before, and she also acknowledged the fact that she sobbed in the arms of someone who she personally didn't recognise, but at the same time felt so familiar to her. She felt embarrassed, but at the same time surprised that he could console her in the way that he did. She wasn't sure who she was, but he did, and Libby wanted to believe him. But it was hard to believe him when she couldn't recall anything herself.

She wasn't even sure who she was but she was determined to find that out, she wanted to remember everything that her life had been before that place. No longer did she want to be a victim, she just wanted to get her life back on track. Because she was _free_.

The other reason why things felt so different this morning was because the arms that had been so protectively wrapped around her weren't there anymore. She woke up to the feeling of a slightly hard seat, and then panicked because she thought that he wasn't there anymore.

Her body shot up instantly, her eyes searching the space around her. Libby let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was still in the car and that he was still in the front, with his brother beside him.

"You okay?" He asked her as his eyes darted to the rearview mirror. Dean's mind had been distracted, ever since he got behind the wheel of the car again, with the sounds of her terrified screaming which seemed to stain his mind. He couldn't help but feel anxious about whether or not she'd had another one of those weird nightmares.

Libby nodded, flashing him a genuine smile. Then she scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "Um, I'm sorry about last night..." She trailed off, her voice just above a whisper. She looked at both Sam and Dean, extending the apology to both of them. "I don't think I've ever done that before."

Dean knew what she was talking about instantly. "It's okay, your nightmare just scared you, that's all." Then he added hesitantly, "What was it about?"

Libby tried to remember, but it was as if the nightmare drew a blank in her mind. The only things she could recall were the master's voice and the grimy hands all over her body, which caused her to shudder. "Just some of the creatures there." She admitted sadly and then, before they could ask anymore questions, she cleared her throat and averted her eyes to the drive way that the Impala was driving into. "Is this your friends house?"

"Yeah, you woke up just in time," Sam began as he turned to face her, offering her a warm smile. "I rung him and explained the situation when you were asleep so he's expecting us."

"Is he... nice like you two are?" Libby couldn't help but ask that question; she still couldn't recall the world of people that surrounded her and didn't know whether or not torturing and capturing people was what they all did, she wasn't sure if Sam and Dean were just one offs in a world of insane, evil people.

"He's probably nicer than us." Dean told her as they drove through the junk yard.

Libby glanced around in astonishment. The cars that surrounded the house were old and battered, though there were an odd few that seemed cleaner than the rest. It seemed like they were driving through a maze. But then she saw the house that sat in the middle of the junk yard and her eyes lit up, because after seeing it she felt much more relaxed; it was a very welcoming house and it seemed completely out of place.

She then noticed the person that was stood on the porch; he sported a hat on his head and looked like he was older than Sam and Dean.

Dean pulled the car up in front of the house and then, after pulling his keys out and placing them in his pocket, he got out of the car and then opened the door beside Libby. She glanced on the other side of the car to see that Sam had also gotten out and was heading towards the back it. Dean reached his hand out for Libby and when she excepted it immediately, he was surprised.

She didn't even flinch.

Libby didn't know why but she felt completely safe around these two brothers, especially the one which had her hand in his. He made her feel warm and happy inside. Her attention was pulled back to her surroundings when the man on the porch called out to the three of them.

"Are you gonna let her stand out in the cold all day or are you gonna be a gentleman and bring her inside, y'idjit?" He demanded, lightheartedly.

Dean seemed to jolt out of staring at their hands and glanced back to Bobby. "We're comin' old man."

Libby walked with Dean right up the porch steps. Her hand tightened in his when they came closer to Bobby, she knew there was something about him that she could trust but she still wasn't sure whether or not he was good.

Bobby looked Libby in the eyes and smiled softly. "Hello, I've got some food cooked inside, I figured you might need something to eat..." He trailed off.

The meer mention of food made Libby feel weak to the knees. "Food would be so lovely." She smiled politely at Bobby. "Thank you."

"It's fine," Bobby began. "It's a basic need that you are very much entitled to."

Dean thought he heard Libby mutter something in disbelief under her breath but he didn't say anything. Instead, he motioned towards the door and smiled down towards her. "Let's get you settled in."

* * *

Libby sat at the kitchen table and savoured every single bite of the dinner that Bobby had cooked up for her. It was almost overwhelming to see so much food laid out on the table but she couldn't wait to get tucked in. In total, she ate two slices of cherry pie and a bowl of soup. She was still very hungry but it was as if she just couldn't stomach anymore. It was probably due to the fact that she hadn't eaten so much in years.

"I bet that tastes like gold right now," Sam stated as he ate his own sandwich.

Libby laughed. "Well, it beats watered down, cold porridge." Libby was surprised at how comfortable she felt about cracking a light hearted joke.

"Was that enough to eat?" Bobby asked her, causing her to nod.

"Thank you so much, but I really could not eat anymore." She began as she rubbed her stomach and frowned. "If I eat anymore then I might pop."

Dean raised his eyebrow in disbelief, as he walked back into the room, but didn't say anything. How could a person that small and fragile looking pop? They would definitely need to help her regain some weight to make her healthy again. If not then she would probably get ill very quickly.

When Sam saw his brother enter the kitchen he turned his attention to him. "Did you get hold of dad?"

"No," Dean muttered, disappointed. His hopes were crushed when he met the voicemail again, but he decided that he would try again later. "Voicemail again."

Libby rose from her place at the table and started gathering the dishes together.

"Leave the dishes Libby, Dean'll do 'em." Bobby pointed out, but she continued her mission.

Back at that place, if she didn't do the dishes then she would get punished. Libby knew that these men were different but she didn't want to risk getting them angry. "It's okay, it's one of the only things I'm good at." She told them all. With the dishes gathered in her hands, she walked towards the sink and started working.

Dean wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "What did you just say?"

"I said," Libby started, her mind distracted as she rinsed the first dish in the hot water. "It's one of the only things I'm good at."

"What were the other things?"

Sam and Bobby glanced at each other, both noticing that Dean was getting more angry by the second. Libby didn't notice this though, she was too wrapped up in doing a good job and making them all happy. "Well, the master told me that I was only good at three things; Cleaning, being their servant and being their 'play thing'."

Dean's hands clenched into fists as he shook his head. "Libby, leave the dishes,"

Libby began to dry a glass, as she turned around to face them all. "I'm fine doing them, rea-"

"Just leave the Goddamned dishes!" Dean suddenly snapped.

The sound of his harsh voice was so unexpected that Libby gasped and released the plate from her hands. It dropped to the floor immediately, smashing into pieces. "Oh God," She muttered, her voice wobbling, as she immediately bent down to gather the pieces of glass into her hands. Her hands began to sting but she didn't even flinch; After all, she had been through worse pain.

"Dean!" Sam snapped before jumping off of his seat and walking towards Libby.

Dean just stood there, shocked by how upset she was about one smashed glass. He was ashamed that he had snapped at her but he felt that he couldn't help but be frustrated about how she was treated in that place.

"Libby," Sam began carefully. He bent down beside her and touched her shoulder, causing her to immediately flinch away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She sobbed, even though she was trying her best to keep her tears in.

"Come on now," Bobby had joined them at this point. "It was only an accident."

"But I shouldn't have dropped it!" Libby snapped as she shot her head up to glance between Sam and Bobby. She continued to pick the pieces of glass up, unaware that a stream of blood was leaving her hands and travelling to the floor. "I'm so stupid."

"You're bleeding," Bobby pointed out.

Libby glanced down at her shaking hands and shook her head. "The blood will dry, it always dries." Libby looked back down to the floor, she didn't want to look at Dean, he had shouted like one of them and it had scared her. He was angry with her, which made her angry with herself. Libby clenched her hands shut, furiously, and closed her eyes as she felt the sharp edges run into her skin.

Violence was one of the punishments that they had given her in that place and, because none of them were with her, she felt she had to punish herself. She needed to be punished. Suddenly she felt a warm pair of hands grip hers and unclench them. When she opened her eyes she saw Dean staring back at her, his gaze one of concern and shock. "What the hell are you doing to yourself?" He questioned, his voice softened.

Sam and Bobby had moved back slightly, but were still watching her carefully.

Libby shook her head as she bit back a gulp. "I was punishing myself." She whispered, watching as Dean glanced down at her hands, moving his thumb gently across the wounds.

He shook his head and glanced back up at her. "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

"But I need to finish cleaning up the gl-"

"I'll do that," Sam offered, stepping forward. "You need to get those cleaned."

* * *

The walk to the upstairs bathroom had been silent. Dean was wrapped in regret and sorrow, whilst Libby's mind was absorbed in self-anger.

Now Libby was sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching as Dean pulled out a green box and started to rummage through it. She wanted to apologise to him. Not only did she break one of the glasses in his friend's house but she also did something before that made him shout at her.

"I'm sorry," He began softly, not turning around from the box, causing Libby's eyes to gawk open.

"You're sorry?" She repeated, surprised. "I'm the one who should be sorry-"

Before Libby could finish her sentence, Dean spun around and knelt down beside her. He had a few wipes and bandages in his hands. "_You _should not be sorry for what happened down there."

"But I dropped the-"

"Can I have your hands please?" Dean questioned, cutting her off once again. Libby obliged and held out her hands as Dean tenderly ran the wipes over the cuts, taking care in every move he made.

She closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of somebody actually tending to her. Dean noticed this and smiled softly, but continued with what he was about to say before. "Libby, I shouted at you. If I wasn't such'a dick then you wouldn't have been so scared to have dropped the glass." He paused to meet her eyes with his. "I don't ever want to make you scared like that again, okay? But you have to understand that I wasn't angry at you, I was, and still am, pissed off beyond belief with those bastards that hurt you and made you think you aren't worth a thing."

Once he had finished cleaning the cut, he pulled out a bandage and starting to wrap it around her hand. Silently, he cleaned and bandaged her second hand. She thought through things, her mind swimming with muddled up information.

"But I am only good at those three things, that's what they told me."

"Everything that you ever heard leave their mouths are lies," Dean spat, frustrated. Libby flinched ever so slightly, but she was less scared now that she knew it wasn't her that he was angry at. When Dean had finished bandaging the first hand, he softly took it in his own and sighed. "Baby, you were good at making people laugh, heck, even dad cracked smiles when you walked into the room. You played billions of instruments, you were good at researching for new hunts and aiming with a gun, you are fantastic at cooking and, most importantly, you cared about everything and everyone that you came across." He chuckled lightly. "You weren't one of the whores that I used to go for, you tamed me. You made me know what it is to love somebody."

Dean used his other hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen from Libby's eyes. "I don't want you to ever feel that you are a piece of dirt on the ground, because you are so much more than that. It just makes me so angry that they've made you forget that."

Something happened to Libby's facial expression. It turned from sad, to disbelieving, to surprised, to blank. She stared at Dean, examining every single inch of his face. Libby stared into those deep eyes and searched his soul. "Oh my God." She gasped, her voice rough, as she pulled her hand from his and ran it across his cheekbone again. It was different this time. He was awake the whole time, aware of her soft fingers trailing across his skin. He took a deep breath to steady his heart beat... only Libby could make him feel like that.

His eyes remained glued to her face as she trailed her fingers from his cheekbone to the edge of his slightly stubbled chin. Their eyes met again but this time Libby's held a whole new emotion in them. "Dean, it's you" She whispered shakily. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, but he remained silent. Libby got off of the edge of the bath tub and kneeled down in front of Dean, her eyes wide, as she cupped his face with her hands. "I remember." She couldn't believe it. "I remember everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, a black, suspicious car pulled up a few yards away from the Salvage yard. The pairs of eyes inside watched it like hawks stalking their prey. "Can't we just go in there now?" One of them snapped, angrily.

The other voice, who seemed to be in control of the operation, growled. "The master said we had to wait, so we wait until he gives us the signal."

* * *

**So, I spent longer on this chapter because I wanted to make sure it was decent enough. What did you all think? Let me know, and give me a review. :)**

**The next chapter there will be much more of the vampires and a Libby/Dean conversation where everything is revealed. I'm so glad that she knows now, I've got some exciting things planned!**


	6. Voices

**A/N; CandieGurl0624, Luzleidys, Alexitonic, Iarmundowe and Dean's Sassy Seductress, thank you so much for the kind reviews! I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter, I hope you can say the same for this one! Also, thanks to everyone who has alerted and favourited either me or this story! I am so grateful for the support, it keeps me writing.**

**Chapter Six - Voices**

Dean remained absolutely still; it was as if Libby's words had caused him to freeze over in shock. He wasn't even sure if he had heard her right, even though she had repeated it to him twice. She remembered him?

"Wow, Dean Winchester's speechless." Libby stated in disbelief, allowing herself to laugh lightly. She found herself wiping the few stray tears that were falling down his face and it was like they had reversed roles. Libby was surprised that she could function properly. Every thing, every single little memory that they had shared, had suddenly come back to her at full force. Her mind felt like such a mess, but staring into Dean's eyes made everything come back to her clearly.

Her comment made him come back to reality. In a flash of a moment, he had launced his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She was caught a little bit off guard, gasping in surprise, but then she felt his warm body against hers and any worries disappeared. "I can't believe it." Dean muttered into her hair, then he moved back slightly. "How?" It was all so sudden. One moment she didn't know him, or herself, from Adam, and the next she was holding every single on of their memories in her mind.

"I don't know." She whispered softly, gazing into his eyes. "I've missed you so much, they said-" Then she suddenly cut off what she was about to say, shaking her head.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "They said what?"

Libby moved closer to him, snuggling against his chest so that he couldn't see her face. "It really doesn't matter."

But Dean was smarter than that; Whenever she used to hide her face from him she knew that something was bothering her, and Libby hid her face because he could read it and instantly tell whether or not she was speaking the truth. "Yes, it does," Dean placed his hand under her chin and gently pulled her face up so that he could see her eyes clearly; they were pooled with tears again. "Libby, what is it? What did they say?"

"They said," She paused momentarily, to take a deep breath. "They told me that you sent me there, that you didn't want me anymore."

Dean's facial expression immediately turned into a hard one. "They _what_?" He snarled in disbelief. Not only had they turned his girlfriend into an emotional wreck, not only had they made her feel like a piece of dirt on the floor, but they had also made her think that he didn't love her anymore. But his face softened when he focused his attention back on Libby, she was all that mattered to him at that moment in time. He would get his revenge later, and it would be satisfying, but now that Libby remembered him again the important thing was to make her realise that they lied.

Swiftly, Dean leaned his face closer to hers, so that their lips were nearly touching. He didn't move any closer though, as he was worried that this might all be too soon for her. After all, she sometimes fliched if he touched her shoulder. Dean didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or frightened.

Libby glanced down to his lips and then back to his eyes, her mind swimming. They had never kissed her in there, it was too affectionate and intimate for them... they weren't human enough. Instead, they turned intimacy into something evil and horrid, something that haunted her when she was awake and asleep. But looking at Dean, staring into those green pools that she could drown in, made her think.

Dean wasn't forcing her to do anything; he was allowing _her_ to make the choice, which was something they never did. And she remembered the way that she and Dean had kissed before she got kidnapped, it was one of the best feelings that she'd ever had. She yearned for it when she was trapped away from him, she yearned to be close to him again. Now she was. All she wanted was just one kiss.

She leaned forward ever so slightly, albeit a little bit hesitantly, and waited for Dean to make the next move. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten how to initiate something like this, her confidence had been severely shattered. Dean was surprised, yet excited, that she wanted to kiss him, he also understood that she was waiting for him.

He didn't hesitate. Gently, he closed the gap between them and pressed his slightly parted lips against hers. His moved against hers slowly, to make her know that he didn't want to push any boundaries. Libby immediately closed her eyes when she tasted him, her boundaries melting ever so slightly. She was caught in a trance and didn't know how to react.

When Dean realised that she wasn't doing anything, he was about to move back, but then Libby grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. She deepened the kiss slightly, her mouth now moving with his. Both of them were so wrapped up in each other that they could barely think of anything else. Dean's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into his lap, and Libby's hands got tangled in his hair. This was everything that she had been dreaming of before she lost her memory, this was almost what it used to be like before she was taken away from him.

But then both of them pulled away to gasp for air.

"Wow," Libby muttered breathlessly, her lips quirking up into a smile. "Now that's what I remember it like!"

Dean chuckled as his hands ran softly up and down her arms. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment baby."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, her face beaming with happiness. "Oh, but I think I do."

Then Dean's face turned serious. "I didn't make you feel... uncomfortable, did I?" He was worried. Judging by how she had reacted to the kiss, she didn't seem uncomfortable with him but Dean didn't want to remind her of those vampires; That was something that he just couldn't cope with.

"It's going to take a long time for me to be comfortable with everything else..." Libby trailed off for a moment, biting her bottom lip in consideration. She was worried that this would make Dean go off her. After all, when they had been together they had sex regularly.

But Dean nodded. "I know that. I mean, the things they must have done to you," He paused to take a deep breath in a bid to steady his emotions. Libby still hadn't told him what they did to her but by the sounds of it they had definitely done sexual stuff to her. It made him want to rip something to shreds just thinking about them touching her like that.

"They did." Libby whispered, her expression a mixture of sadness and revultion. "Dean, they took sex and turned it into something that makes me scared. It wasn't like it was with us, y'know, they hurt me in everyway possible." When she saw Dean physically tense, she pressed one of her hands against his cheek and sighed. "I'm absolutely fine with the kissing, and I want to try and work my fear away gradually but I just want to know that you will be there waiting for me. I mean, I can't exactly expect that of you and if you'd rather go and find someone who hasn't been emotionally scarred then-"

"You're babbling," Dean cut her off. She watched his face and looked for some kind of signal. If he didn't want to wait for her then she just wanted to tell him now. How could she even expect him to do something like that? She had been gone for too long to even remember so, even if it hurt her thinking about it, it was natural for Dean to give up and move on.

"Libby, you have no idea how glad I am that you are back," He took a deep breath before continuing. "When you got taken away from me I was in pieces, and you know that I'm not one to usually admit things like this. But I died a little. I never thought that I would get you back but I kept looking, and just because you aren't ready to go any further than a kiss does not mean I'm going to even contemplate walking out on you." Their faces were closer now and Dean rubbed his nose against hers. "It was never just about the sex with us, and you know that. I am not leaving you. You can take as long as you need. The main thing is that you are back with me, alive. Believe me, I never gave you to them! You are the only woman that I could ever love, why would I ever send you to such an evil place?"

Libby instantly sighed in relief, beyond happy that he was going to stick with her.

"Now, how about you take a shower and I go and start rounding up hunters to help us kick the shit out of those vampire-"

"Dean, please don't go back there." Libby suddenly gripped his hands in hers, her eyes widened. "What if they take you?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm going back there and I'm killing every single on of them Libby, I promise you that. Besides, you don't have to worry about me; I'll have a whole load of hunters backing me."

Libby still didn't seem convinced but climbed out of Dean's lap anyway to allow him to stand up. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed, worried. Even though she was far away from that place she was still certain that it wasn't the end of this. Even if they did go and kill all of them, something bad was going to happen. "Hey," Dean's warm voice pulled her back to reality as he pulled her into a hug. "We'll sort this."

"Dean, I love you."

Dean smiled into her hair. "I love you too baby."

* * *

When Dean went back downstairs he filled Bobby and Sam in. He told them about Libby remembering him again, about the fact that she had been sexually abused there and also that she hadn't told him anything else yet. He also noticed that the glass and blood had been cleaned up from the floor now and that the atmosphere downstairs was less awkward than it had been when Libby had a breakdown.

"So, when are we going to head out?" Sam asked his brother. "I mean, I think it'd be wise to get a few hunters rounded up first." Then he turned to Bobby. "How many d'you reckon would be willing to help us with this?"

"I know of seven or eight hunters that are skilled enough to handle something like this. I could probably get hold of all of them tonight."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "But can we trust them?" They needed the hunters to be on game if they were even going to contemplate killing the nest of vampires, but they also needed hunters who would follow their lead and listen to their instructions.

"Of course you can, y'idjit! I wouldn't put forward anyone who would cock it up, you know that."

"Sorry Bobby," Dean muttered apologetically. "It's just, this really can't go right in their favour."

Bobby leant over and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's fine boy." He paused for a moment but then began to speak again. "There's just one minor glitch though..."

"What's that?" Sam questioned as Dean nodded, also wanting to know what Bobby needed to tell them.

"They probably won't help unless I'm there too. See, they're kinda the same as you boys when it comes down to trustin' people."

"But then who will look after Libs?" Dean questioned out loud. He certainly was not staying behind because he wanted to be the one to kill the cause of Libby's terror, he wanted to be the one to kill the things which snatched the love of his life away from him. There was no way that he could stay behind.

"Well, if you want the group of experienced hunters then I'm gonna have to come along." Bobby shrugged. "I could try talking to them but there would be no point. They'll only hunt with people that they trust and seein' as none of them have a clue who you two are then I'm going to have to be there."

Sam looked between Bobby and Dean, and then cleared his throat. "I'll do it." He did want to go with Dean to make sure that his brother didn't do anything reckless but Bobby could do that better than him anyway.

Both Bobby and Dean whipped their heads in the direction of Sam.

"You'd really do that?" His brother asked him, eyebrow raised. If Dean was being honest with himself, he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have protect her for a few days than Sammy. But he wasn't sure whether or not Sam was just offering to do it because nobody else could.

"Of course!" Sam smiled, genuinely, at Dean. "Now that your girlfriend has got her memory back I'd love to get to know my future sister-in-law." He smirked at the last part.

Dean felt queazy because even though he could never imagine marrying anyone besides Libby, he still couldn't even imagine marriage. Dean was a commitment-phobic before he met her and even though he fell in love with her, he still felt nervous thinking of promising to marry Libby and then probably hurting her, because that's what he did with everyone. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but giving her the official name of Winchester could end badly and put her in even more risk because the things they hunted would be aware how much she meant to him. "Oh, ha ha." He muttered sarcastically, trying to act as if his brother's statement hadn't caused him to fall into serious thought. Then he shot Sam a look which Sam knew meant that Dean was thankful for him offering to look after Libby, before walking out of the room and heading towards the front door; he needed to try and get hold of their dad again.

* * *

"Would you just hurry up and answer me when I need you dad?" Dean practically snapped into his cell phone, leaving yet another voice mail. He had been polite, like John would expect his obedient son to be, at first, but enough was enough. "I've got Libby here, she remembers everything. She's coping, not very well, but enough. But we're heading out from Bobby's tomorrow, or maybe the next day, depending when we get hold of the other hunters to kill those vampires. I want you there dad, I need you there for God's sake." Dean paused momentarily. "Just call me back when you get this."

He flipped his phone shut in a huff and then placed it in his jeans pocket. Just before he was about to turn back towards the house, though, the sight of a black, ominous car just outside the junk yard caught his eye. He surveyed it closely, his eyebrow raised. It was safe to say that it had caught him off of guard and definitely contrasted with its surroundings. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the look of it. But then he shrugged and forced himself to turn away and head back inside. After all, it was just a car so he didn't understand we he had to get so worried about it being there.

* * *

Libby closed her eyes as she basked in the feel of the hot water dropping on to her body. Words could not describe how good it felt to be soaking under water of that temperature, to even be able to use decent soap felt like a blessing. But the happiness didn't stem from having a shower, it was so much more than that. She could remember Dean now, the man who she loved with every ounce of her soul, and he still wanted her.

_Pet..._

She suddenly gasped, her mind rigid with shock, causing her to almost slip over in the shower. But she managed to steady herself by clamping her hands against the wall. For a few moments after Libby listened out for any more sound or even movement, absoloutely terrified. She knew she had heard the master's voice but he was nowhere to be seen; Libby was enclosed inside a small bathroom of which both the doors and windows were locked. And when she glanced frantically around the small room she couldn't see anybody else. It was just her.

So why was she so certain that she could hear the master's voice? It was so vivid, clear and demanding that she felt like she was still in that place.

_I'm in your head pet!_

This time she let out a small scream, only loud enough to be reverberated off of the walls of the bathroom. Her eyes began to sting with frightened tears as she tried to block out the voice. It was impossible, she couldn't believe it was true. "You're not here!" She whispered, her voice fierce, as she sunk to the bottom of the bathtub. She clamped her ears shut with her hands and closed her eyes tightly.

_You thought you escaped with your knight in shining armour but I'm going to get you._

"Shut up!" She snapped, her voice quivering.

She heard the master's cruel laugh bounce around her head causing her to lose control of her breathing.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Libby kept repeating as she banged her head against the wall repeatedly in a bid to knock him out of it.

_I'm going to get you! I'm going to get you! I'm going to get you! _His voice repeated, mocking hers.

Libby let out a wracked up sob. "Stop it." She whispered pleadingly. "Just leave me alone!"

_Or maybe your knight in shining armour will get sick and tired of you and bring you back here to me again. Then I'm going to reschedule your punishment and, believe me, it will be ten times worse than what you can even possibly imagine._

Libby couldn't let any words fall out of her mouth, she was sobbing to hardly. She continued to bang her head against the wall, trying her best to ignore his taunting words, but each one stabbed through her like a sharp knife.

* * *

Dean walked back into the house to be greeted with the sound of a constant banging noise from upstairs. Bobby and Sam seemed to have heard it too because they were emerging from the kitchen, confusion clearly etched across their faces.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Bobby questioned, worried.

"Libs?" Dean called out, his voice travelling right up the stairs. The banging continued to grow louder and louder, and much more frequent. It was an unsettling noise that concerned all three of the hunters. Dean turned back to Sam and Bobby, and frowned. "I'll just go and check on her." Without even an ounce of hesitation, Dean jogged up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom.

The banging noise was much clearer now, and it was accompanied by the sound of a soft whimpering.

Dean's eyes widened as he reached the bathroom door. He went to open it but it was locked. Seriously concerned, he knocked on it. "Libby, what's going on in there?" He questioned. There was no answer and Dean realised that the banging was slowing down, and the whimpering had ceased. "Baby," He pounded against the door this time, his eyes wide. "Open the door."

The banging ceased too now and the only thing that Dean could hear was the sound of his own heavy breathing. "Libby?" He called out once more, but there was still no answer. "That's it, I'm coming in!" He shouted as he kicked against the door. Something wasn't right, and Dean knew that. Finally the hinges on the door were becoming much more loose. He kicked it hard one last time and the door came off of it's hinges enough for him to see what was happening inside.

Dean glanced into the bathroom, his mouth gaping open when he did; The shower was still steadily running and, at first, there was no sign of Libby anywhere. But then his eyes caught the sight of on of her hands lying limpy over the edge of the bathtub and his mind suddenly went into overdrive. With all of the strength that he could muster he pushed against the door and, finally, it fell to the floor. He clambered over it and rushed to her, he feared the worst as he almost slipped over the towels that were on the floor ready for her.

But the shock of what he saw caused him to halt a metre or so away from the bathtub; Libby was lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling distantly. Her eyes kept lulling around in her head, as if she couldn't control them, she didn't even try to anyway. Her naked body looked so small and fragile at that moment, because of the slight definition of her ribs against her stomach. They protuded out slightly, and she looked smaller than she ever had been. The thing that frightened him the most though was the resigned look on her face, he was pretty sure that it looked like she had completely left her body. Dean shook his head to bring himself back to reality and rushed closer to her.

He scooped her out of the bathtub, her wet body drenching his clothes, and dropped to the floor onto his knees. "Libby," He shook her, his voice trembling. She remained staring at the ceiling, but her eyes twitched ever so slightly. "Libs, wake up!" He demanded. Never in his life had he been this scared, not even when she was taken from him. This was different to any other fear that he had been through, and it took a lot for Dean Winchester to be frightened. His breath got stuck inside his throat as he continued to shake her, willing her to at least look at him.

Libby suddenly let out a pained groan as her eyes lulled back towards him. She blinked several times, confused as to what happened. The only thing she knew is that she felt extremely dizzy.

Dean let out the breath that he had been holding, relieved, as he blinked back the tears that had threatened to fall from his eyes. "What the hell happened?" He muttered before leaning down to press a light kiss to her forehead.

Libby flinched away this time though, her mind running at full power. "He was here Dean." She glanced around at the room, her eyes scanning it fearfully. Then she looked down and realised that she was naked in front of Dean, which caused her to widen her eyes in embarrassment and to try and cover herself with her hands. Luckily, Dean noted how uncomfortable she had become and bent over to pick up one of the towels. He passed it to her, his eyes never leaving her frightened face.

She was quick to grab it from him; without a moment of hesitation she wrapped it around herself and clung on to it to clasp it tight.

"What do you mean he was here?" Dean asked her as he stepped closer to her.

Libby frowned, her face pale. The back of her head still really hurt and the room still seemed to be spinning slightly but she steadied herself by leaning against the nearest wall. "H-he was here." She gulped back a sob as the master's words came back to her mind. "He said that you were going to take me back to him and that he was going to get me."

"Where is he?" Dean demanded, his eyes glazed with fury, as his eyes moved around the bathroom.

"I didn't see him," Libby began, biting her bottom lip for a moment. "But I heard his voice, he said he was inside my head and that, that-" She cut herself off when she saw Dean's facial expression, and looked down to the floor. He looked at her as if she was just hearing things.

"Libs," He began hesitantly as he closed the gap between them. He placed both of his hands lightly on top of her shoulders and sighed sadly. "It's normal for those sons of bitches to still haunt your mind even after you escape that place." Dean moved one of his hands from her shoulder to lightly pull her chin up so that she was looking at him. "You're going to think that you hear things that aren't ac-"

"But I heard him Dean," Libby interrupted firmly, her eyes blazed in determination. The thought of the master's voice sent eery shivers down her spine, but she held her ground. "I'm not a lunatic! He was speaking to me, inside my mind." She paused to actually mentally note that what she had just said did sound like it had come from a stark raving bonkers lunatic. Dean seemed to think so too, judging by the look on his face.

She tried to back away from him but Dean gently tightened his grip on her shoulders. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, it's just..." He sighed to himself, shaking his head slightly. "You've got to understand that this could easily just be a mind trick."

Libby didn't say anything in return to Dean's statement. She knew that she did hear the master's voice, it was loud, clear and exactly how it had been when she was in that place. Libby didn't just hear it, it was like the Master was interacting with everything she was saying. But what was the use in arguing with what Dean had to say? He held a very valid point; she had been through a lot and this Master was bound to still be haunting her mind. Maybe she was just going crazy? If she was, then that would be the cherry on the cake... not only would she be the frigid, emotional wreck of a girlfriend, but she would also be the crazy one with twenty cats.

She wondered how much more Dean could take of the drama that seemed to follow her around ever since she left that place.

"What was that banging noise anyway?" Dean questioned, in a bid to change the subject. If he was being truly honest with himself then he would admit that he was terrified at the idea of that vampire talking to her in her mind. He knew deep down that there was a possibility that he was, but then he also acknowledged the fact that it was impossible for vampires to just simply contact humans telepathically.

Libby frowned, as if the mention of the noise had worsened her headache. "I wanted it to stop so..." She glanced towards the wall nearest the shower causing Dean to put two and two together.

"You banged your head against the wall?" He demanded, his tone concerned. "Libby, you've got to stop hurting yourself!"

"He wouldn't stop taunting me Dean!" Libby snapped, her emotional state at it's climax. "I just figured that I could knock him out of me."

"And you almost knocked yourself out in the process." Dean pointed out, motioning for her to turn around. "Let me see."

Libby spun around and glanced into the mirror. She saw Dean begin to search for any sign of injury, and she felt his hands against her sore head, but all she could concentrate on was her reflection. It was the first time that she had noticed how she had looked for such a long time that it truly astonished her; she really did look a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much and they held a sense of constant fear. Her wet hair was hanging down the side of her face, travelling down to just above her collar bone, which protuded out of her skin noticeably.

She felt hideous. Dean fell in love with a completely different looking person, so how could he want to possibly stay with her.

When Dean had finished checking her head, he was relieved to find no fatal injuries; sure, she'd have one hell of a nasty bump but it wasn't going to kill her. He glanced into the mirror and stared at Libby, who was currently looking distraught about what she was staring at. Slowly, he snaked his arms around her front and pulled her closer to him. She flinched ever so slightly but she didn't move away. In fact, she warmed up to him.

"Why are you with me?" She blurted out, suddenly regretting her decision to do so.

"Because you're my very beautiful girlfriend and I love you." Dean replied simply. Libby scoffed to herself at the 'beautiful' part, and it didn't go unnoticed by him. "You are one of the most beautiful people that I have ever met, inside and out."

"But I'm crazy." She mumbled, looking away from her reflection to stare up at Dean's.

Dean frowned. "I didn't say you were crazy Libs."

Libby shook her head. "Well, you don't believe me. So I might as well be crazy."

In response, he sighed. "Look, there might be the slightest possibility that that thing did speak to you, I'm not saying that he definitely didn't, but he's not here Libby. He will never be able to touch you again because I'll always be with you." Then he paused. "Besides, he'll be dead before you know it. I promise."

Libby simply nodded absentmindedly as she glanced back to see that the door was on the floor. "What happened?" She gasped, completely unaware that Dean had unmantled the door to get to her.

Dean turned to what she was staring at and then frowned at the thought of explaining this to Bobby. "You locked the door so I had to break in. I'll explain what happened and then pay him for another one."

"But won't he be angry at you? Won't he punish you?"

"He'll be angry, and probably will ring my neck, but he won't punish me. We don't punish humans." Dean reminded her softly.

"Right," Libby replied, still getting used to the new rules.

Dean kissed the top of her head and then sighed into her hair. "You'd better get changed before Bobby comes up to assess the damage to his bathroom door." He pointed out. But it wasn't the only reason why he wanted her to get dressed; the only thing that seperated her naked body from him was a very thin towel and his wet clothes. He was going to wait until she was ready to go any further than the occasional kiss but feeling her so close to him in just a towel was driving him crazy, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable around him.

He released his grip around her stomach and then turned towards the exit.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes." Libby mumbled causing him to spin back around briefly.

"There's a duffel bag of your old things in the bedroom next to this."

"You kept my stuff after all this time?" She couldn't help but smile.

Dean nodded, like it was the most obvious thing to do in the world. "Of course. I knew I'd find you, and I didn't want you to come back with nothing to your name."

"Thank you." Libby grinned before turning back to the reflection in the mirror. She watched Dean walk out of the room and smiled to herself. Only he could diffuse her emotions after such a freak out. The subject of his voice played on her mind but she didn't want to think about it, so she tried to block it out.

_Pet.._

She heard the master's voice loud and clear, but this time she didn't freak out. Instead, she closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten, willing her mind to ignore him. It worked but she couldn't take anymore. Was she really just hearing things, and slowly turning crazy? Or was he actually communicating with her? Libby didn't want it to be any of those things, because both of them were bound to have bad consequences attached to them. Libby started humming a light tune that was familiar to her and thought about the one thing that could distract her mind from the horrors; Dean.

* * *

When Dean walked into the bedroom that he was staying in, he rushed straight to the window. He didn't know why but the omnious black car was starting to bug him; he'd only seen it once but it felt like much more than a simple coincidence that he had seen it just before Libby heard voices. He reached the window and pulled back the curtain, looking straight towards the direction in which he had seen it. But it wasn't there.

The space in the road that it had been sat in was completely empty. Dean knew that he should of just turned around and forget about it but he scanned the rest of the street just in case. Still, the car was not there.

He shook his head, hesitantly, before turning back around. The car had nothing to do with this, it was just a coincidence. Maybe it had parked there for a second and then went, like normal cars do. Dean kept thinking these things over but there was a constant itching feeling at the back of his head; if it was only a coincidence then why was his intuition screaming at him that something was wrong?

* * *

**So, this is possibly the longest chapter I've written so far! I think it has been one of the most interesting to write because quite a lot has happened in it, and I hope that it was also a good read! Let me know what you think and drop me a review! :)**

**Laur-ox **


	7. Puppy

**A/N; Dean's Sassy Seductress and Carver Edlund, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! ****Also, thanks to everyone who has alerted and favourited either me or this story... and also anybody who reads it! Ah, I feel like one of those people who's acceptance speech at the Oscars goes on for way too long... anyway, I'll wrap it up now! Ha.**

**Chapter Seven - Puppy**

It had been a few hours since the incident in the bathroom and Sam and Libby were all sat in the lounge. When Dean had explained to Bobby about the door he sent him straight upstairs with a tool box to try and fix the hinges. Bobby was angry at first, but when he found out about why Dean had to kick his door down he was more sympathetic about the situation. Bobby had popped out to the stores to grab some groceries to last Sam and Libby until they came back from the hunt.

Libby wasn't hearing the master's voice anymore. She had heard it when she was getting changed but as soon as she stepped down the stairs it was like it disappeared. Maybe Dean was right, maybe it was just her mind. But if it was just her mind then why was the voice so vivid? How did it send thousands of chills down her spine?

"Are you okay Libby?" Sam questioned, glancing up from his laptop. After Dean had explained the voices situation, he wasn't entirely sure that they were just her 'mind' like Bobby and Dean had been. After all, his visions were in his mind but they were very real. So what stopped the vampire from being able to communicate with Libby, from being able to torture her still? He decided to subtly research any way of this being possible to try and put everyone's minds at rest, or to make them more aware that she could still be in danger.

She was sat right up against the back of her couch, her knees against her chest, and she appeared to be in deep thought for some time now. But Sam's voice pulled her away from her mind as she turned to face him, forcing a smile to her face. "I'm fine," Libby stated surely. She felt so much better now that she was in her own clothes, even if they didn't exactly fit her right anymore; her skin tight jeans had to be placed on with a belt so that they would stay around her hips, and her normally small hoody bagged off of her slightly. Libby hated feeling so small, she wanted to look like she used to so that Dean would be happy.

Then she cleared her throat and her fake smile turned into a genuine one; Libby realised that she hadn't had a proper conversation with Dean's baby brother yet, and that they had just been sat in silence for the whole time that they were in the lounge. "It's nice to finally meet you, I heard so much about you from Dean."

Sam's head perked up at her comment. "Really?" He grinned but then his face dropped slightly. "I bet he bitched to you because I left for college."

Libby shook her head. "Sure, he was angry with you and y'know Dean when he's angry... But, Sam, he was jealous and upset. You got away from the hunting world, hell, you were living the 'Apple Pie' life and he was jealous that he didn't have that. And he was upset because he thought that you walked out on them. I know that that isn't the case but you have to understand that Dean had you and your dad since he was four years old. He practically raised you, you were his best friend, so of course he was upset about it. But y'know how he is... he just repressed all of that." Then she paused and grinned. "He was certainly proud though, even if he would never admit it."

"Thank you." Sam stated softly.

"For what?"

Sam shrugged. "I never thought about it like that, but it makes a whole lot of sense."

Libby chucked. "It's fine." Then she cleared her throat. "So, why are you out of college? Or have I been trapped in that place for so long that you're a qualified lawyer?" Libby knew by the look on his face that she had said something wrong, and now she wished that she could take back her questions. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay." Sam smiled sadly, cutting her off. "Dean did tell you about the yellow eyed demon, right?" Libby nodded, her eyes angry; Dean had told her all about the yellow eyed demon and how it had taken their mother away from them and fuelled their father into hunting. He didn't really talk about it a lot with her but he had opened up on numerous occasions. When Libby nodded, Sam sighed. "That thing killed my girlfriend in the same way he killed our mom."

Libby's hand immediately went to her mouth, to hold in the gasp that was about to come out of it. She shook her head sadly, feeling guilty that she had brung it up. "I'm so sorry Sam," She whispered softly as she reached over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said; it's okay. I just want to find the demon and kill it." Sam admitted, his eyes glazed over with a desire for revenge. Then he cleared _his_ throat. "So, how are things with Dean?"

She moved her hand away from his shoulder and sat back in her space. "I think it's going good," She hesitated sadly before glancing down at herself. "I'm just fed up with all of the drama that I seem to be carrying. I mean," Libby paused to push a hand through her hair. "What if Dean get's fed up with the emotional baggage?"

Sam scoffed. "Libby, I've never seen my brother act like this with any other woman." He chuckled lightly. "I mean, I couldn't believe it when he told me he had a girlfriend! You two will be just fine. My brother loves you, you love him and that's all that matters."

Libby smiled; she liked Sam.

"Well, the door's fixed."

Both Libby and Sam turned towards the door to see Dean walking into the lounge. "Thank God." Libby muttered, and then she looked down sheepishly. "Bobby doesn't hate me about that... does he?" By the time she had joined Sam in the lounge Bobby had already left to shop for groceries. She hadn't faced him yet and she felt guilty about just showing up at his house and causing loads of things to become damaged.

Dean shook his head, and then smirked. "He probably hates _me._ I mean, I'm the one who kicked the door down." He pointed out as he joined them on the couch.

_He's lying. Bobby is mad at you, they're all mad at you pet. It would just be for the best if you came back to us. Everyone's getting annoyed with you._

Libby's eyes snapped away from Dean and glanced around the room, startled. Sam and Dean noticed this and shot eachother questioning looks. "Baby, what is it?" Dean asked her, pulling her back to reality.

She shook her head. If she mentioned hearing the voices again then Dean wouldn't believe her, so what was the point? Libby looked away from Dean and casually pretended she was watching the TV. "I, um, thought I saw a spider but there... wasn't one." She drawled out her words, very hesitantly, causing Dean to shoot her a look.

"Am I really supposed to believe that?" Dean questioned, his eyebrow raised. He knew when Libby lied, he wasn't an idiot.

Libby took a deep breath to compose herself and then turned to face Dean, trying her best to not give her lying away. "Yes. I'm scared of spiders, you know that." She pointed out indignantly, keeping a level gaze. Dean studied her face for a few seconds and then shrugged, before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"How could I forget?" He smirked, chuckling. "I almost had a heart attack when you screamed in the bathroom about a spider this big," He motioned how small the spider really was with his spare hand. "I thought you might of actually been in real danger or something."

"Hey!" Libby laughed, relieved that he had believed her lie. "I'll always avoid anything with more than four limbs and two eyes."

"I might have to go and take that tarantula back to the pet store then.

Libby's eyes widened. "What tarantula?" But when Dean smirked slightly, she frowned. "That's not funny; I thought you were being serious!"

Sam glanced between his brother and Libby and couldn't help but genuinely grin; he'd never seen Dean this happy. It was weird but, at the same time, so nice to see him act this way with a girl, to see him love somebody.

"Speaking of Bobby," Dean turned his attention to Sam, averting the conversation back to where it had started. "I just got off the phone to him; he's pretty much rallied up all of those hunters and we're heading out when he gets back."

Libby's face dropped slightly, with memories of that place filling her mind, and Sam raised his eyebrow. "That soon?" Both Libby and Sam questioned simultaneously, causing Dean to glance between them and them to glance at each other.

Dean cleared his throat. "Okay, that was freaky..." He joked but then his face turned serious. "It's now or never. I don't want them getting away." The truth was that Dean had done a lot of thinking when he was cleaning up the mess in the bathroom; what if Libby had genuinely heard the voice that made her freak out as badly as she did? That would mean that the vampires could still communicate with her, and this would keep making her distressed. She would never be able to move on until Dean killed them. So when Bobby gave him a call and told him that the hunters were willing to help, he had to jump at the chance to begin the hunt as soon as possible.

"Who am I staying here with?" Libby asked carefully. They still hadn't had that conversation with her yet. Secretly, she hoped that she wouldn't be left alone; she'd probably freak out and end up killing herself with worry if she had to sit in this house on her own.

Dean looked down at Libby, stroking her shoulder lightly. "Sammy's gonna stay with you."

Libby was surprised with how at ease she was with that. She didn't know Sam very well at all, and she only really knew him through Dean's descriptions of him and her short conversations with him. If it was anybody else then she would feel scared, but she trusted Dean's judgement and she trusted Sam. Libby smiled softly at Sam and then turned back to Dean. "You better not get hurt out there."

He scoffed, jokingly, as he smirked down at her. "Baby, I'm Dean Winchester-"

"Exactly." She cut him off, with a smirk attached to her own face. But then she turned serious. "I'm being serious; you have no idea who you're up against."

Dean's face softened. "I'll be careful." He promised her, but then his expression hardened. "Believe me when I say this though; I want nothing more than to rip them to shreds... and that's what I'll do."

Neither Libby or Sam had a doubt in their mind that Dean didn't mean what he had said, and it honestly scared them both. There was an obvious fire burning inside of Dean, a fire fuelled on revenge... and it wouldn't be put out until he had done what he had promised both himself and Libby.

* * *

As soon as Bobby stepped back into the house, Dean went straight upstairs to pack. They would be leaving as soon as possible and Dean wanted to get packing out of the way so that he could have a chance to say a proper goodbye to Libby and to also prep Sam with some expectations. He wanted them both to be as safe as possible. He packed all of the essentials; Clothes, clean underwear, a towel for showering and some weapons, even though most of his were packed up in his car.

Before he could continue to prepare, a knock on the door interrupted him. "Who is it?"

"Libby."

Dean smiled. "Come in." He turned to see Libby sheepishly opening his door and then walking towards him, her eyes filled with worry. She rushed towards him and suddenly flung her arms around him, resting her hands behind his neck.

There was no doubt that Dean was surprised, but he recovered quickly and placed his own hands on the small of her back. They stood like that for a little while, lost in the comfort of being close with each other. Libby was terrified that Dean would get killed, she was scared that Bobby would return without him. Dean, on the other hand, was scared because of the revenge that had been built up inside of him; it burned harshly in the pit of the stomach and just wouldn't go away, instead, it only intensified whenever he found out more about what happened to Libby at that place.

"Dean, please be careful."

"Baby," Dean began, his voice soft as he moved one of his hands to run it lightly through her hair. Libby closed her eyes as she felt his fingers run through her hair, tenderly. "We've already been through this. I'm a hunter; this is what I do."

"But they're hunters Dean!" Libby protested, pulling back a little bit so she could look at him. "Dean... they're monsters. I just couldn't bear it if you-" She couldn't even finish her sentence, refusing to even consider the implications of what they both knew she was worried about. Instead she pressed one of her hands against his face, and he leaned into her touch instinctively. "Libs," He whispered, his eyes closed.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything reckless." She pleaded with him, her voice soft.

"Only if you promise to not get freaked out and worry too much about me whilst I'm gone."

Libby raised her eyebrow. "How can I promise that Dean?"

"Well, how can I promise not to do everything possible to kill those vampires?" Dean raised his eyebrow back at her causing her to frown.

"This is serious!" She sprung away from him and folded her arms against her chest, tears threatening to form at her eyes.

Dean sighed. "I didn't say it wasn't." He pointed out as he watched her begin to pace around the room. Libby wasn't just upset about him having to go and risk his life, there was definitely something else on her mind.

"Dean, listen to me now... ignore the fact that you've been hunting practically since you were four and that you're very experienced and good at it; these vampires are a nightmare, okay? I couldn't bear the idea of you walking into one of their traps or for you to go through what I did-" Then she cut herself off and shook her head sadly. "I'd rather you not have found me in the woods than for there to even be a chance of them trapping you." Libby watched Dean stand there, his expression hard, as he digested what she had said. She didn't want to take it back because it was how she truly felt; she did not want Dean to go through what she went through, even if that meant her still being stuck in that place.

"How could you say that?" Dean questioned her, his voice firm, as he walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want you to ever think like that again, okay? Jesus, Libs, nobody has ever made me feel this way and it kills me to know that you were suffering in there on your own, it makes me so angry that they did all of that to you! Of course I'm going to get revenge, and I won't stop until I do." He sighed again as he moved one of his hands to her cheek. "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

This conversation was sending Libby's mind into over drive, but she wanted to stand her own ground. "And do _you_ have any idea how much you mean to _me_? It works both ways Dean, and you have to realise that. I don't want you to do anything reckless, I need a genuine promise from you or I'll go crazy here waiting for you to come back to me."

Dean knew that Libby was being one hundred percent serious; if he didn't keep his promise then, somehow, she would know. He wanted to put her mind at rest but, at the same time, he didn't want to make a promise that he wasn't certain he could keep. "I promise." He stated reluctantly, but Libby knew by the undertone in his voice that he meant it.

She instantly felt relieved, even though she knew that feeling wouldn't last. Dean wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. "I'm going to miss you." Libby muttered, closing her eyes as she listened to his calm breathing. She would never understand how Dean Winchester could appear so collective in such stressful situations.

"I'll be back before you know it," Dean began as he pulled his head away from the crown of hers to glance down at her, with a smirk. "Besides, Sammy's a geek like you so you'll get on just fine."

"Haha," Libby muttered sarcastically before staring up at him, her eyes softening as she did. She knew she'd miss him, and she knew that she'd be going out of her mind with worry, but she also knew that there was a high chance that he'd kill the vampires and get back to her so that they could move past all of it. It was going to take her a long time to get over the trauma, and she wasn't sure if she ever would, but if the vampires were gone forever then a huge weight would be lifted from all of their shoulders.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Libby pressed the softest of kisses against his lips and then frowned. "How come I can be pullin' my hair out with worry one moment, and the next I'm more relaxed and relieved than I've been in such a long time?"

Dean smirked. "Must be the effect I have on you?"

"Or maybe I'm just really tired?" Libby considered, her lips curling up in a smirk, which caused Dean's face to lose his own. She simply smiled at the sight of his adorable face and then laughed. "You look like a puppy."

At her description, Dean's nose crinkled up in distaste. "I am not a puppy!" He protested; this moment was far too chick-flicky for him.

"Yes, you are." Libby grinned widely.

"No, I'm really not."

"But you are!"

"I'm not a puppy."

"You're a puppy."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you-"

"I'm not a puppy." Dean cut Libby off and placed one of his hands against her mouth, which caused her to frown. She mumbled something against his hand but it wasn't audible to either of them.

"Dean!" She protested in the muffled voice.

Dean released his hand. "If you say I'm a pupp-" He cut him self off when Libby looked up at him with her wide-eyed look. It was the look she used when she really wanted something, the look that caused him to be putty in her hands. "No, I know where you're going with this..."

"Please?" Libby drawled out, her lips jutted forward. "For me?"

He looked down at her and sighed. "I'm a puppy." He mumbled under his breath.

Libby smirked as she tried to hold in a laugh. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that."

"I'm a puppy." Dean stated loudly, but then he glanced towards the door. "God, I sound like such a chick! Sam must never hear of this!"

Libby laughed and then reached up to pat the top of his head. "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret. Hey, baby, maybe if you're good I'll take you out for a walk later."

"Haha." Dean muttered sarcastically, but then he couldn't help but smile down fondly at her. It had been such a long time since they had joked around like they were and he'd really missed it.


	8. The world goes black

**A/N; Suz Singer, Dean's Sassy Seductress and Carver Edlund, thank you a lot for reviewing! I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter... I hope that this one is okay! Also, big thank yous to people who are alerting/favouriting/reading.**

**Chapter Eight - The world goes black**

Libby had said her goodbyes quickly to Dean, knowing that if she watched the Impala leave she would just end up feeling even more worried than she already was. So, she rushed back into the lounge and flicked on some television whilst Dean talking to Sam.

"Make sure you don't kill yourself out there." Sam warned his brother. Although his voice was light, both of the brothers knew that the connotations of Sam's words were serious.

"Make sure _she_ doesn't kill herself in there." Dean muttered, his lips curled up into a worried smile. Even though he was really desperate to kill these vampires, he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave Libby. But then he knew that this was the only way to get revenge and he just had to do it. "Look after the both of you.." The moment was getting way too chick-flicky for Dean, so he decided to keep his words short and simple.

"I will Dean."

"Oh, and please do not let her lock the bathroom door if she goes in there... I wouldn't want to have to fix it again," _And I wouldn't want her to get hurt, _Dean added to himself, though he would never say that out loud to Sam.

"Bathroom door is to stay unlocked... got it Dean."

"And-"

"Dean," Sam interrupted his brother, shaking his head slightly. "I know you're worried but, honestly, I will keep Libby safe."

Dean nodded again, lost in thought. "Thank you Sammy." He muttered.

Sam smiled. "It's fine Dean. I mean, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't do this for you?" He paused for a moment to push his hand through his hair; he was worried, even if Dean was adamant that he was capable. They had hunted for such a long time together that it seemed weird to Sam for them to be apart again.

"You need to promise me something..." Dean trailed off as he glanced around their surroundings to see Bobby still packing things into the trunk of the car. Although they were definitely alone, Dean lowered his voice. "You need to promise me that you'll take both of you down the panic room if anything happens, call me and wait there."

Sam couldn't help but raise his eyebrow. "Wait, where has all of this come from?" Dean was certain that Libby had just been hearing things, he'd voiced that to everybody. Besides, he hadn't mentioned any fears of something happening at the house before.

"Just promise me Sammy," Dean began as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm not sure why but I've got a bad feeling about all of this. I just want to make sure that you are both safe, okay?"

"I promise." Sam told his brother.

"Dean, you ready to get goin'?" Bobby interrupted the conversation and caused them both to turn in his direction. He had completely packed the car now and was stood a few metres away from the two brothers. "We better head out if we're gonna meet them all in time."

"Sure," Dean replied as he glanced back towards the house, his lip bit in consideration. He then turned back to Sam and gave him a small smile. "I'll see you soon man, look after her."

"I promise I will." Sam told his brother as they hugged each other goodbye. The hug was short yet sweet, and it spoke to many volumes. Dean was secretly telling his brother to keep himself safe, and Sam was saying the same to him.

* * *

Libby was sat watching the news when Sam came back in; she was surprised at how much she had missed, and by how many tragedies seemed to happen on a day to day basis. It made her reassess her own situation. Although it was causing her a whole lot of pain, she was just a tiny little speck on an earth of billions.

"Hey,"

Sam's voice interrupted her thoughts and caused her to glance in his direction. "Hey Sam." She smiled softly, though her eyes were obviously filled with worry. "So, they've gone huh?" Libby couldn't help but be concerned. There was something strange in the atmosphere here, and she really didn't like it. It wasn't only because she had heard the master's voice, it wasn't even because of the fact that Dean had gone to hunt them down... there was something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint. It made her feel uneasy.

"Yeah, but he said he was going to call later." Sam sat down beside Libby and watched as she simply nodded and turned back to the television. He wanted to cheer her up, he wanted to try and take her mind off of things. If she was just going to worry the whole time that Dean was gone then it wouldn't do her any good. "Hey, what d'you say about renting a few movies?"

Libby couldn't help but smile at Sam's suggestion. It had been such a long time since she had watched a movie, and she also knew that it might help her relax a little bit. "Sure," But then she paused to glance back towards him, her eyebrows raised with a tone of warning as she pointed her finger at him. "No chick flicks though." Sam burst out laughing at this, causing Libby to raise her eyebrow curiously. "What's so funny?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing, it's just... wow, you really are like Dean." He smirked at her expression.

"He actually rented out Nottinghill for our first date because he thought I'd like it... we both ended up getting bored and finding other ways to keep ourselves occupied."

"Too much information." Sam muttered as he crinkled his nose up. "So, no chick flicks, got it. How about we go and get a few movies and some popcorn? We might even get pizza."

"Wow, this really does sound like the perfect night in! Can I braid your hair?" Libby joked, though there was definitely a part of her that was considering it.

Sam raised his eyebrow, but he couldn't help but laugh. "There is no way that I'm going to let you braid my hair..."

"Damn it." Libby feigned disappointment. "Well, we might need to also get some chocolate to make up for it."

"I'll say it again; you're way too much like Dean."

"Dean's asked you if he can braid your hair?" Libby burst out laughing after she asked this, her imagination running away with her. Her laughter had obviously proved to be infectious, because Sam mirrored her. Both of them imagined the idea of Dean actually asking to do this and the laughter seemed to flood them even more. Libby was starting to feel more at ease with staying at Bobby's without Dean, and the worry that had slowly built itself up even tucked itself away for a little while. It was still there but laughing with Sam made her forget about it.

* * *

"You ready?" Sam called up the stairs as he grabbed the keys for Bobby's red truck and placed them into his pocket. Libby was a little bit nervous about going out to a public place and Sam knew that. How could anybody really blame her? Ever since she escaped that place she was either running through a secluded woods or spending time with Bobby, Dean and himself. They were the only three people that she had properly interacted with since she had escaped.

Libby heard Sam's voice from downstairs and nodded to herself in the mirror. She was still wearing the same clothes that she had put on before but she had decided to also put on a long jumper as Sam warned her it was quite cold outside. She was nervous about leaving the house that had become a sanctuary that she felt safe in, even if she had only been there for a short time. But she knew she had to do it; if she wanted to get her life back then she had to slowly learn how to be comfortable with the outside world. After all, it was very unlikely that she would be able to spend the rest of her life behind these walls... she didn't want to. She wanted to finally be free after all of the years trapped with the vampires, and hiding behind more walls would not help her.

"I'm coming," She finally called out as she quickly ruffled her hair and then turned on her feet to head towards the hallway.

* * *

Dean kept his eyes ahead as he drove the Impala down the back lane. It took every single ounce of his will power to keep driving in that direction, it took everything inside of him to stop himself from swerving the car around to be back with Sam and Libby. Bobby noticed how uptight Dean was, and how it wasn't going to help him in keeping a clear head when hunting the vampires.

"Dean, you need to calm down."

"I am calm." Dean bit back, but then when he realised how harsh he sounded he sighed. "Sorry Bobby, I'm just-" He cut himself off, unable to form any more words.

Bobby nodded in understanding. "You want to kill those vampires but you want to protect her at the same time." The older hunter had successfully summed up how Dean felt inside, but then he added something else. "You can't do both of those things Dean. Sam will do a good job looking after her, all you've got to do is keep a level headed approach to this hunt or you'll just end up getting yourself killed."

Dean nodded and then leaned over to turn on the radio. He hummed away to the metallica that came crashing into the car in a bid to calm himself down.

* * *

Libby glanced around in utter astonishment at all of the people that passed the red truck. She was frightened, curious and excited all at the same time as she watched a crowd of young adults walking down the sidewalk with big smiles on their faces. Libby decided that they looked like they were heading to some sort of night club, judging by the way that they were all dressed.

Sam pulled the truck up in front of the small rental shop and turned to Libby. "I bet it's all so different, huh?"

"Not really." Libby told him, her eyes still glued to the world around her. Although she had been confined from it for such a long time, there wasn't much of a difference. The only notable one was the fashion sense, which was definitely new to her. Though, she wasn't sure who she could trust and she definitely couldn't remember if there was a lot of good in the world. She turned to Sam and smirked. "I know it sounds stupid... but I expected robots to over power the human race." She joked.

Sam chuckled. "Now that would be something..." He shook his head in utter amusement and then motioned to the rental shop. "Let's go get these movies."

* * *

Libby decided to let Sam pick the movies; there were so many new releases that it was all too overwhelming for her. In the end, they agreed on picking one horror, one comedy and one action movie. Sam figured that three movies would last them until Dean came back, and that if they didn't that they could just come back for more. So, whilst Sam was picking a selection for them to choose from, Libby stood in front of the window of the shop and glanced out of it. The curiosity was still getting the best of her and she really couldn't help it.

She watched the world go by with so much astonishment; an array of people ranging from a busy office worker to a small family passed the shop and she couldn't help but smile to herself as they did. They were all content, cheerful and amused. Sure, a few of the people looked worn down and tired from a hard day but none of them seemed bitter, angry or violent. With each person that passed, Libby felt more and more assured that although there were terrible creatures out there, there were also good people too.

But then she saw something that averted her from her happy thoughts.

In the corner of her eye, her attention was pulled towards a black car; it was parked a few spaces away from the rental shop and looked as if it was just watching the building. Something about the vehicle entranced Libby, and pulled her in, but at the same time it sent a thousand shivers down her spine. The car had blacked out windows so she couldn't see who was inside of it, which made the vehicle even more creepy.

She suddenly shook herself away from the car and turned back towards the crowds of people. Her eyes settled on the opposite side of the road as a large group of people walked down the sidewalk. They were all young teenagers, dressed in hooded jumpers and track suits, and seemed to be carrying alcohol in their hands. She raised her eyebrow; some things never did change.

Just as she was about to turn back to find Sam, a gasp got caught in her throat. As the group of teenagers dispersed from her sight, she saw him; he stood there, his stance the picture of eery calmness. Not once did he move. His eyes pierced into Libby's, causing her to stay grounded to the spot. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move... all she could do was stare at him, mortified. He had found her.

_I told you that I would find you._

His taunting voice filled her mind, echoing through it loudly and clearly. Suddenly, it felt like a thousand needles were piercing her brain. The pain was so overwhelming that she instantly stumbled to the floor, but not without him keeping her eye contact. Little black dots appeared in front of her and she suddenly felt really nauseous.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The shop keeper had noticed Libby falling to the ground, and was fastly approaching her.

When Sam heard the shop keeper's voice, he turned in the direction of it to see Libby lying on the floor in a heap. The shock of this caused him to drop all of the DVD's in his hands and to run towards her. "Shit." He muttered, his voice filled with concern. His long legs carried Sam to Libby instantly and as soon as he reached her limp body he kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Is she okay?"

Sam shot an annoyed look at the shop keeper. "What the hell do you think?" He snapped, his tone one of frustration. If only he had kept her in his sight like Dean had asked. As Sam glanced down at Libby, he shook his head in disbelief. Her eyes were still open and it seemed as if she was like Dean had found her in the bathroom. She didn't move, she didn't react to anything, she just stared away in a disconnected manner. "Libby," He shook her gently, willing her to come back to reality.

Libby could hear all of the commotion that surrounded her, but she couldn't react to it. All she could do was stare at the master and listen to his taunting words.

_Your boyfriend is going to get the shock of his life when my friends are through with him._

Panic immediately stirred inside of Libby. The idea of Dean or Bobby getting harmed sent so many pangs of hurt and regret inside of her that she could barely contain herself. All of the sudden, her body started convulsing violently. It was as if she had no control of herself anymore, and that her emotions had taken over. The more she thought of Dean being hurt, the more she couldn't breathe.

"Libby!" Sam yelled as he tried to stop her body from moving so violently. The sudden outburst of movement had shocked him, the shop keeper, and the few people that were stood around them, watching as if it was entertaining. "It's Sam, wake up."

"You want me to call an ambulance?"

Sam suddenly shot his head up. "Y-yeah." He replied, his voice panicked, as he watched the shop keeper rush towards the counter.

Libby wanted nobody else but Dean. She wanted his arms wrapped around her, she wanted to fall back into her safe place... she wanted to know that he was safe. Her eyes were still fixed on the master and her mind was screaming at him. She pleaded with him to leave Dean alone but he just sent an evil chuckle through her mind. The black car came into view again; it blocked Libby's view of the master. When it moved away, he wasn't there anymore. She was greeted with the sight of blackness, as it took over her mind, body and soul.

The youngest Winchester looked down at Libby and frowned in disbelief; her body had stilled completely but her eyes were still transfixed to that same spot. He glanced in that direction to only see the scenery outside. Then he quickly pulled out his cell phone and shakily searched it for Dean's number, with one of his arms still tightly wrapped around Libby.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you've got a girlfriend." Bobby muttered with a smile on his face.

The tense atmosphere in the car had dispersed slightly and the two hunters were enjoying a chat. It helped them to calm down a little bit before the hunt. If they were both being honest with themselves then they were more than aware that hunting these vampires was going to be no walk in the park. So, a light hearted conversation was something that would keep them from over thinking the situation.

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Well, you better start believing it."

"And I still can't believe that you and your dad kept this a secret." Bobby didn't understand it at all; Even though he and John did have an argument, he still would have given them a hand in finding this nest of vampires.

"Dad didn't want any other hunter getting involved at the time. See, we both felt responsible for Libby's kidnapping so we both wanted to find the killers between us." Dean explained, his eyes still on the road.

"Still haven't gotten hold of him?"

Dean sighed. "Nope." He didn't get it. Whenever he needed them to do a hunt, he'd send them co-ordinates. But when they needed him he would never answer the phone. It infuriated Dean because, although he gave everything for his dad, he was furious that John couldn't give anything back in return.

Bobby understood the expression on Dean's face. "It's okay boy, we'll manage fine. I've gathered some of the top hunters in the business!"

Dean's phone suddenly cut off the conversation, and caused him to reach over for it automatically. He flipped his cell phone open to see that it was his brother calling him and then held it against his ear. "Yeah?"

"_Dean, I'm so sorry... Libby, she-" _Sam cut himself off to take a deep, calming breath.

His older brother raised his eyebrow as his face faltered. "Sammy, calm down... what the hell are you talking about? What's happened to Libby?" He felt like a hypocrite because, even though he had told his younger brother to calm down, he felt his nerves slowly rising. What the hell had happened to Libby? "Sammy?"

_"We went out to get a few DVD's, and she was fine, but then she fell to the floor and her body started shaking, and-"_

"Shit!" Dean muttered as he gripped the steering wheel tightly with his spare hand. "Where is she now?"

_"We're at the back of an ambulance Dean.. she's not awake yet."_

"What the hell do you mean she's not awake yet?" Dean snapped as his emotions took a turn for the worse. Bobby glanced over at him, his eyes filled with question. "Why did you leave the house?"

Sam sighed shakily. _"Because I was trying to cheer her up so we went to get some DVD's-" _He cut himself off again. _"I'm so sorry Dean, I promised I would look after her- They said she's in a state of panic, and that she's shut her body down to protect herself."_

"Shit." Dean muttered, his voice filled with distress. "We're coming straight to the hospital Sam! Why did you have to leave the house? It was the safest place for you both."

"Dean!" Bobby suddenly shouted, as he saw a large car speeding right towards them.

Dean's eyes widened as he dropped his cell phone to grip the steering wheel with both of his hands, but he was too late. The large, red car collided with them, sending them swerving off of the road and straight into a tall tree. The world suddenly went black for both Bobby and Dean.

* * *

**Ooh, I love cliff hangers :D**

**I'm really sorry that it took me ages to update! I've had such an eventful weekend. But, here's the next chapter. The next one should be up soon... expect a whole lot of action, surprises and revenge (Finally) . Review and let me know what you think! :D**

**Laur-ox**


	9. The vampires

**A/N; Alexitonic, Carver Endlund, Dean's Sassy Seductress - Thanks a ton for reviewing! Haha, I know I left it at a very evil point but I just couldn't resist. Hopefully this makes up for it a little bit. :) **

**Chapter Nine - The vampires **

Dean's eyes slowly stirred open, his vision blurred slightly. "What the-?" He muttered when he felt the tight restraints of rope against his skin. He tried to loosen them, to move, but he couldn't. "Shit." Dean was suddenly wide awake as the memories of his Impala crashing into that tree came back to the front of his mind. He glanced around the room for some clue as to where he was but all he was greeted with were four plain, bright white walls, and another figure beside him in a chair. "Bobby?" He called out, his voice strained. It all came back to him... Speaking to Sam, finding out Libby had passed out, then the huge crash; after that, everything was a blank.

"'Bout time you woke up boy." Bobby grumbled before popping his eyes open. His body ached all over. "I've been try'na get these ropes off for ages.. god damned vampires did them up tightly."

At the sound of the word 'vampires', Dean's eyes immediately closed in annoyance. "So, they're the ones who crashed into us, huh?" He couldn't believe that the vampires had the upper hand on them.

Bobby nodded, and then turned slightly so that Dean could see the faint out line of a black eye forming on the right side of the older hunter's face. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch when I get out of these things."

"Not before I do."

Before their conversation could continue, the door of the room suddenly slammed open which caused them both to turn in it's direction. Dean's hands balled into tight fists when he saw one of them walking towards the two of them, with a huge smirk plastered on to his face.

"You must be the _pet's_ boyfriend." He stated, his voice filled with a thousand taunts.

Dean's face hardened. "And you must be one of the bastards who tortured my girlfriend for years." He paused to hold the monster's eye contact for a few seconds. "I'm going to rip you open from the inside out."

Suddenly the vampire was right in front of Dean. The hunter had expected the vampire to harm him, so he prepared for that, but, surprisingly, the vampire didn't even touch him. Instead, he leaned to the left the grab a spare chair and then placed it directly parallel to Dean before sitting down on it and placing his hands on his knees.

"Now, now," The vampire began, his eyebrow raised. "I think we both know that I've got the upper-hand here; I could kill you before you even contemplated the idea of loosening your ropes... let's just have a talk."

Dean's eyes narrowed. "About what?" He asked, suspicious of the vampire.

The vampire simply grinned. "My name is the Master, and we shall be delving into the pet's time here."

* * *

Sam sat beside Libby's hospital bed, his mind spinning. What the hell had happened to Dean and Bobby? One moment Sam was telling Dean about what had happened to Libby, the next he heard their shouts and a loud crashing noise. He shouted for them to answer him, he begged for some sort of communication, but then he was greeted by the sound of heavy breathing before the line was cut dead. Sam was certain that somebody had taken them somewhere. He wanted more than nothing to go and try to find them but he couldn't leave Libby; Dean would kill him if he did.

Libby's body was still very much locked down. The doctors told him that she was going to be in that state for at least two more days, and that they had to run a few tests to see how long she would approximately stay locked up in her body. It was looking very likely to be some sort of coma.

Sam didn't know what to do, he felt so lost. If only he had kept Libby inside then this might not have happened. He wanted more than nothing for his brother or Bobby to give him a call to let him know that they were okay... but the sad truth was that that happening was very unlikely. Sam was at a dead end and everything that was happening around him was too overwhelming for him. He couldn't think at all.

* * *

Libby walked along the beach and sighed happily when she felt the grains of sand push through the gaps between her toes. She closed her eyes at the sound of the waves slowly rolling up against the shoreline and basked in the scent of salt. The beach was, and always would be, her favourite place in the world. She'd always spent her summers as a child on the beach with her grandparents and those were a few of the happier times in her life.

But she couldn't feel completely happy at that moment. Panic rose in her chest as she looked around her surroundings frantically, thinking only of him. "Dean?" She called out, confused. Libby had no idea how she had gotten to the beach, where her boyfriend was or where exactly she was herself. It was as if she was standing before the most beautiful place in the world but at the same time it was so surreal that it looked too fake, _plastic_ even. "Dean?" She shouted more desperately as she ran down the long strip of beach, which seemed never ending.

She kept running and running, as she desperately searched for Dean, for Sam, for Bobby, for _anyone_... but she was only continuously faced with quiet.

* * *

Dean remained silent as his face hardened even more; the way that the vampire spoke about Libby made his stomach churn and his blood boil to his head. He was furious.

"You should of seen her face when she woke up here for the first time," The master began, his voice smooth. He grinned at the memory which caused Dean to narrow his eyes into deadly slits. "She kept asking where you were, she was convinced you'd come and find her... What a terrible boyfriend you are."

Bobby scoffed. "You're seriously monologuing?" He muttered, trying to take the attention away from Libby's time in this place because it was obviously getting to Dean. It was really getting to him. Bobby could practically see the stream rushing out of Dean's ears.

The master turned briefly to face Bobby and frowned. "No, it isn't monologuing; I'm just giving Dean here a few home truths." He decided that he'd deal with Bobby later and that breaking Dean was his top priority as he turned back to the Winchester. "She cried herself to sleep every single night for a month, begging for you to come and find her."

"Shut up." Dean warned, his eyes stinging slightly. When he got out of the ropes he was going to beat the hell out of the vampire, even if it was the last thing he did. But the master's words stung him, causing him to feel a wave of guilt wash over his body. He couldn't stand hearing about the fact that Libby had been calling out his name in the night and that he hadn't been there to protect her.

"Oh, but then we told her that you sent her to us, that you were fed up with her, and her heart broke right in front of us. She still cried your name at night, but that's only because I had my way with her-"

"I'm going to kill you."

The master shook his head. "I think you'll find that I am going to kill you Dean, then I'm going to kill your little friend over there, and your brother," Then the vampire paused as a look of darkness and death passed over his face. "Then I'm going to bring Libby back where she belongs."

"She doesn't belong to anybody!" Dean raged as he tried to lunge towards the master, only to realise that he was still tied to his chair. "Libby especially doesn't belong to scum as evil as you. Just leave her out of this!"

"But how can I leave her out of this?" It was the master's turn to yell this time. Before he did, Dean didn't really see him as much of a threat; but now he was suddenly stood up in front of Dean, towering over the hunter. "She does belong to us; she's belonged to us ever since we brought her here. But then she decided to escape; well, I want to drain her body of every single drop of blood! I want to kill her-" The master grinned to himself as he cut his sentence off abruptly. "Actually, there's a change of plan; neither of you are being killed yet."

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "Why not?" He questioned, his voice rough. It wasn't exactly as if he wanted to die; he just wanted to know why the vampire'd had such a change of heart.

"You'll see soon enough." The master looked between the two hunters, his eyes bright with a sickly thrill.

* * *

Libby had run so far that it all became to much for her; She didn't know how, but now she was lying on the soft sand and looking up to the clear blue skies above her. Dean, Sam, Bobby... they obviously were not with her. Libby was on this stretch of land by herself. She'd tried to find some way of leaving, but it just seemed that the further she ran the more land there was to run over. She was undoubtedly stuck in this place, wherever it was, with no clue how she got there. All Libby knew was that it wasn't a natural occurence, this place wasn't normal.

She couldn't help but feel safe here though. Everything about it, however fake the place was, made her feel relaxed and calm. Libby silently decided to herself that she wouldn't ever want to leave if it was reality. But it wasn't... and no matter how much she tried to surpress that feeling inside of her, she knew the truth.

This must of been a figment of her imagination.. it was all too perfect.

But there was only really one question nawing away at Libby's mind; why was she inside of her imagination?

An unsettling silence surrounded her for a few moments, the waves even stopped crashing. She glanced around, suddenly feeling shivers run down her spine. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"Mr Winchester?"

Sam's attention immediately turned to the doctor who had joined him in Libby's hospital room; He wouldn't have usually given any authority his real name but he was too panicked to think straight when he was sat in the ambulance. Sam watched the doctor scuttle closer, with a clip board in his hand.

"What's the diagnosis doc'?" Sam didn't even realise how much he sounded like Dean until the doctor raised his eyebrow slightly. He felt immediately guilty for sounding so harsh and demanding but then he remembered the fact that until he knew what was wrong with Libby he couldn't try to find Dean or Bobby.

The doctor cleared his throat as he glanced briefly down to the clipboard. "Well, the tests we took on her earlier tell me that she'll be absolutely fine," Sam let out a low sigh of relief at this; if Libby had been hurt in more of a damaged way then he would never be able to forgive himself. "But," Sam then raised his eyebrow... there was always a 'but' in these situations. "She'll have to stay here until she wakes up, and even then we'll have to monitor her progress for a while to check if she's stable."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and then ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "How long d'you reckon she'll be like this?"

"We have no way of telling you for certain; it's up to her to wake herself up. When her mind feels completely at rest then her body will function again."

"But do you have a time scale for that?" Sam was getting frustrated, but at the same time he was trying his best to remain polite. At the end of the day, if he had no idea how long it would take for Libby to wake up then how could he possibly find a way to find his brother and Bobby at the same time as trying to look after her? Sam couldn't leave her alone in the hospital unguarded but he also couldn't leave Dean and Bobby out there, goodness knows where, on their own.

The doctor shook his head. "Mr Winchester, I know that you are distressed, but I cannot give you a timescale. Your guess is as good as ours."

_Some medical professional..._ Sam thought to himself, sarcastically, as he turned back to Libby.

* * *

"Any luck with your ropes boy?" Bobby mumbled as he, himself, tried to loosen the ropes that bounded him to his own chair. They had been left alone in the dark room for what seemed like forever.

Dean didn't say anything back to Bobby. He remained utterly silent, his mind wrapped up in thoughts of guilt. Libby had been stuck here, on her own, and he hadn't been able to find her in time. They broke her down, they abused her.

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean snapped, his voice rough.

Bobby stopped pulling his ropes to glance towards Dean's figure, which was barely noticable by the human eye in the dark. "I said, did you have any luck with your ropes?"

Dean raised his eyebrow. "What- Oh, my ropes? Nope."

"What? Why?" Bobby demanded, his voice slightly raised.

"It's probably what they want us to do Bobby." Dean's voice was void of emotion. "They want us to escape, they wouldn't have left two experienced hunters on their own if they didn't." Bobby went to open his mouth to object but it was almost as if Dean could sense this. "Bobby, what is the point?"

It was Bobby's turn to frown. "What the hell do you mean, y'idjit?" He snapped, his voice a harsh whisper. It echoed so wildly around the walls that it could have been a shout. "Don't you dare just sit there and give up."

"I don't deserve to escape Bobby."

"Oh, please, snap out of this 'Boo-hoo, it sucks to be me' phase!" Bobby was almost shouting at this point. His voice was so firm and angry that it definitely did get Dean's full attention. "You have a brother out there who needs you, a girlfriend who loves you, a dad who's trying his god-damned best to make the world a better place for you and you also have me. Now, I may not be blood related but I consider you a son, boy!"

Dean sighed. "How the hell do I deserve to escape when it's my fault she even ended up in here?"

"So, this is what this is all about? For crying out loud, Dean, it wasn't your fault! She got taken by vampires, she got tortured by vampires but you were out there looking for here ever since she got taken from you. If you give up now then how do you expect her to cope? Do you honestly think that she won't blame herself if you don't get out of this alive?" Dean remained silent and Bobby decided to continue fiddling with his ropes. He'd had his say and he just hoped that he got through to Dean.

All of the sudden, the door slammed open again causing them both to glance up warily. This time it wasn't the one who had been in before. It was another vampire, a vampire who seemed to fit the description of what you'd call a 'thug'. Dean immediately didn't like the look of him, he seemed dangerous.

"Who the hell are you?" He muttered, his eyebrow raised.

The vampire let out a low growl as he stalked towards Dean. When he reached the Winchester, he roughly grasped Dean's neck in one of his hands and tightened his grip. Dean was taken by surprise so much that he let out a gasp as his airway slowly became restricted. "I'm Thomas. I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you but I'm not usually polite to my food."

"Food?" Bobby questioned suddenly causing Thomas to loosen his grip slightly from Dean to turn to face him.

Thomas let a smirk spread across his face. "I get to play with my food first though, the master said I can't drain you just yet." He looked back down at Dean and narrowed his eyes tauntingly. "If you were the pet then I'd be using my hands in a very different way right now." He felt Dean tense angrily under his touch and let out a loud chortle. "Don't worry, I don't swing that way."

"You son of a bitch." Dean managed to let out, his eyes narrowed in a similar manner to Thomas's.

The vampire clenched his other hand into a fist and then swung powerfully at Dean's stomach, causing the Winchester to let out a pained groan as he keeled over slightly. "Now, now, there's no need to use such profanities." He let go of Dean's neck and stepped back a few paces, watching as the hunter got his breath back.

"I liked the other guy better." Dean eventually stated, his voice strained. He glanced over to Bobby who was subtly loosening his ropes and then turned back to the vampire, in a bid to distract. "So, you're obviously 'the master's' bitch..."

"What?" Thomas's eyes flashed dangerously as he approached Dean again. "I do not take orders from anybody."

Dean smirked. "Well, he seems to be wearing the trousers in your relationship."

Thomas let out a low growl when he reached Dean. In one powerful movement, he swung his fist at Dean's face. "Well, there were no trousers involved in mine and the _pet's _relationship. In fact, we didn't really have our clothes on a hell of a lot." He added, with a smirk; "She's a feisty one."

Dean's head shot up as his face tensed up. "Shut up the fuck up." He snapped, not able to bare how they spoke about Libby anymore.

"Oh, diddums," Thomas continued, his voice feigning mock sympathy. "Don't worry; we can share her. Though, I must warn you that every vampire has had their way with her more than once. You might not want to get with such a disgusting slut." Thomas knew he was getting to Dean, he could feel the heat radiate off of the hunter's skin. "And don't get me started on the thrill of hearing her scream, and plead, for me to stop. That's always the best part; the fear in their eyes... the self disgust for just sitting back and allowing it."

Dean tried to lunge forward again, but the ropes jolted him back against the chair. "Stop." He warned.

Thomas sat down on the chair opposite Dean and smirked. "Let's have a little chat."

* * *

Sam stood outside the large hospital and dialled his father's number. It was the perfect time to do so because the nurses were doing their routine check on Libby so they would be able to watch her for twenty minutes whilst he stood outside. He'd tried calling Dean and Bobby too but, yet again, he'd got no answer. It was starting to really get to him, so he decided to try their father. Though, he doubted there would be any use in that.

It went straight to voicemail which caused him to frown bitterly. When the beep told him that he could begin to speak, all hell broke loose. "Where the hell are you dad? It's Sam, by the way, just in case you forgot what my voice sounds like! Dad, Dean and Bobby are missing... I think they got taken by the vampires that took Libby. Libby's back with us now but she's in hospital in a semi-coma and I'm- I don't have a clue what I'm doing! I need you here dad... please?"

He quickly flipped his phone shut as he leant against the wall of the building, exhausted. He wished that he could be in two places at once, but he couldn't. Suddenly, his eyes widened as an idea came to him. He quickly opened his cell phone and scrolled down his list of contacts until he found the name he was thinking of. Then he held his phone against his ear and listened to the ringing tone.

"_Sam, I knew you were going to call._"

Sam smiled in relief. "Hey Missouri."

* * *

**So, it's kind of another cliffhanger but I'm planning on rescuing Bobby and Dean in the next chapter. Oh, also, there shall be quite a lot of violence and revenge in chapter ten. Please reiew and let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
